Angel Wings
by JuggleGeese
Summary: A Levi and Petra ship fanfiction. Plot: there is a Military Police conspiracy after an incident involving Petra. This is the beginning of a long withheld relationship between Levi and Petra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hanji yells while hitting the wooden table with her fist to enunciate the point she's trying to make. I sit swirling my black tea in the cup in front of me, trying to be quiet and inconspicuous. I don't think Captain will let us join Hanji squad to capture a fifteen meter class outside of the Trost district, but Squad Leader Hanji is doing her best to convince us.

"Every breakthrough we make will save lives! This is possibly the most important opportunity since the discovery of the diary!" Her hair tumbles from its hastily put up ponytail and her large eyes are wide behind her glasses. She leans her weight on the desk looking from Levi to Auruo (who's asleep) to Erd, Gunter and then finally to me. "Eh Petra, back me up." She pleads.

"It isn't my decision Hanji," I smile encouragingly at her. I really don't want to be pulled into this.

"Come _on_ Levi!" She pleads again, turning to the other head of the table occupied by Captain Levi. He has his legs crossed and is sipping his tea in a disinterested fashion. I make the mistake of looking at his face and his eyes meet mine. I smile shyly before turning away quickly.

 _For someone who is always by his side, you seem abnormally shy around him._

Hanji is always too quick to notice that about me. I drink my tea holding my silence.

"You already know the answer Hanji so why are you wasting our time?" He drawls in his usual manner. Hanji runs her hands through her hair.

"Levi, this is _important,_ " she stressed for the hundredth time, "Besides, what am I taking you away from? Cleaning the barracks? _Again?!_ " I can tell she's flustered and so I kick Auruo's feet and he wakes with a start.

"Aw hey Petra, did I miss anything?" He wipes his nose with that ridiculous napkin he insists on wearing around his neck. He thinks he looks like Levi but in reality he just looks like a toddler. I almost roll my eyes, a motion that is very unlike me.

Hanji huffs and then throws her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

It's obvious that the meeting is over but I think Hanji is waiting for me to do something.

I swallow hard, careful not to meet anyone's eyes as I rise from my seat. I go and hug Hanji, "It's okay, I'm sure it'll work out," I whisper in her ear. She gives me a squeeze and before we part ways I give her my most reassuring smile. I chance a look around as see that the other members are starting to shift and Erd is on his feet already and stands there with only his left arm in the sleeve of his military jacket. I straighten mine self-consciously and hurry from the mess hall.

I am headed to my room when I hear something strange.

My eyes have barely adjusted to the dark corridor but I have a sense something is off. Is it the temperature? I am close to the outside doors that lead to the forest and the camp outside. I am just about to dismiss it as my imagination when I hear the sound again. I am still in uniform but I don't have my swords with me (obviously) but I hear the noise again and realize that I don't have time to fetch my weapons.

It's someone groaning? Calling for help it sounds like. I run to the double doors that lead to the courtyard and throw open the lock and latch, and thrust both doors wide open.

The smell of the night forest is cold and damp, a heady musk. I love the feeling of the cool air rushing into the castle, but I don't take a moment to savour it. I rush out into the courtyard and notice none of the torches are lit. It's well past ten and that fact alone makes me uneasy. The old castle has always made my skin crawl at the best of times, let alone at night. Auruo would always try and scare me with ghost stories while pretending to act tough. He once offered to sleep in my room with me if I got scared, the audacity!

I wouldn't mind having him here now though, as the minimal light from the corridor doesn't extend past about two feet in front of me. My heart is racing, but I try to listen. If something is wrong I need to warn the others. If there is urgent news from the wall I need to be brave and find out about it!

I hear the crunch of gravel behind me and I whip around only to be faced with more darkness.

"Is someone there?" I call out weakly. I need to sound braver if I want to save any face if this is some kind of a sick joke. "Auruo is that you? If it is I will kick you so hard you won't be able to ride for a week." The threat sounds hollow in my ears. I take a step out further.

"Auruo? Captain Levi?" I swallow. "Is somebody there?"

I feel the whisper of breath on my neck and for a moment I am frozen. "Here sweetie," comes a thickly accented voice that belongs to no one in the squad. My moment of being frozen is over quickly as I react in the only way I have been trained: fight. I ram my left elbow into his kidneys and whip around to kick him in the face. Little did I know that that would put me in a worse position.

I land the kick to his face, which is conveniently low since he's doubled over holding his stomach, but I feel two strong arms wrap around and over me from behind. There are two of them?!

The second man has around a quarter of a meter on me and at least 50 kilograms. I can't brute strength my way out of this one. Instead I kick out and make him carry my weight before biting down savagely on his forearm. He grunts but doesn't release me.

"She's a fighter; I guess that's why she was handpicked by Levi the Great himself," the man I kicked says sarcastically. I almost stop fighting for a moment. They know who I am? They know who Levi is, so this must be some kind of a targeted attack. The fear begins in earnest now.

The man holding me clamps a hand on my mouth and begins to drag me into the shadows by the stables. I kick and convulse against him but to no avail. I begin to cry despite myself but that just makes me fight harder.

"What a bitch!" The man throws me down and the one I kicked in the face comes over and, with a closed fist, punches me square in the face before I have a moment to scream for help.

The punch knocks my head backwards and I am seeing stars and choking back bile from the pain of the punch. I quickly asses myself, and realizing that I didn't accidently bite my tongue...I scream.

The big guy puts me in a headlock as I struggle for breath behind the sudden gush of blood from my nose. I know how to fight through the pain, (if the cadet corps taught me anything it was how to be tough) but the strength is quickly leaving me and my kicks are becoming feebler. Freeing myself is looking less and less likely.

"We have to load her up onto one of the horses, but she has to be _alive_." I can feel some of the pressure in the guy's arms lessen and I come back from the verge of passing out.

"Here, help me get her up," the guy holding me gruffly demands.

I hear something: I almost miss it since it wasn't much louder than a mouse.

"Hey, what was that?" the other guy says while turning around. And then, like that, he's flat on the ground with a boot on his head pushing his face into the gravel.

"What's going on here?" comes that ever cool and collected voice. The emotion radiates from those words and I can tell how angry Levi is. I feel an incredible relief at the sound of his voice and tears sprout afresh in my eyes.

"Le- _vi,_ " I croak out. The bastard must have begun to crush my windpipe as my voice is barely there. I struggle towards Levi but the man still has me tightly against him. I feel him move and when the tip of a knife pokes into my throat I know _exactly_ what he plans to do, the idiot.

"Let her go," the dangerously quiet command comes as Levi takes a step closer.

"D-don't come any closer!" the man yells. "I-I'll kill her, I swear it!" He's sweating against me but all I can feel is the knife tip and all I can see is Levi. He runs a hand through his undercut pushing the hair back in an effort to look nonchalant, even though he isn't.

"You won't hurt her because I'll kill you," he states matter-of-factly, "And if you let her go I'll only hurt you and not kill you."

"Stay back!" A tear drop of blood springs from my neck.

That's it. Levi has had enough.

He makes eye contact and I know enough to duck as his foot slams into the guy's head. The force of the impact sends him rolling off me and I cough and sputter before I can comfortably breathe again.

Levi leaps over me and grabs the man by the front of his shirt and slams his head into the ground: over and over again.

"Levi...stop," I choke out.

He drops the now unconscious and possibly dead man onto the ground unceremoniously.

He turns and in a moment I am in his arms, crying.

I hadn't expected him to grab and hold me but now that I'm here I never want him to let go. I weep into his shoulder a little as he strokes my hair. I feel his incredible warmth as I hold onto him and I feel just how human he really is. I feel my face grow warm as I pull away and look down, embarrassed at my weakness.

I feel his strong fingers lift up my chin so he can look at my face. His cat-like silver-blue eyes look dark grey in the light as he stares at me, carefully examining my injuries. I feel his fingers, like the touch of the wind, as he barely caresses my bleeding nose and swollen eye. I feel the warmth of his breath like the beauty of a summer day, and I feel safe. I dare to meet his eyes with mine as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. There is so much emotion in those eyes, how anyone can claim he doesn't feel is amazing to me: he feels more than any other person I have ever met.

"Levi," his name on my lips is a whisper...a secret.

"Petra," he responds, his voice low and charged.

I try to say more, I really do. I try to apologize for being reckless and not being strong enough to fight them off on my own. I try to say something –anything- but before I can, he kisses me.

And all I can do is kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't mean for it to be this way. I had meant to kiss boys and do normal girlie things, but when I joined the army I was so young and I devoted myself wholeheartedly to becoming a phenomenal soldier...and it just never happened. By the time I graduated I was too in love with one man to think about anyone else.

So it doesn't really come as a surprise that I have never kissed someone.

But kissing him is really everything I had dreamed it would be.

I nearly faint, but he is quick to scoop me up and carry me into the castle calling to Erd and Gunter to go and tie up my assailants and for Hanji to come and help him. Just like a valiant prince, only slightly shorter.

I vaguely remember Hanji nursing me and a doctor from the closest village coming in, but beyond that all I remember is Levi.

He left me alone to recover which is most certainly the best thing. Auruo kept on bringing me flowers no matter how many times I said I was fine or that I frankly didn't want them.

More than anything I wanted to know what was to be done with the two men and what I had to do with it. Hanji said there was going to be a trial and that she would take care of me so "I wasn't to worry myself with the assholes". Her words, not mine.

I would get so tired watching her buzz around in her overly excited manner and speak with her hyperactive mind. She does care for me while I recover from my head injury, which takes little less than a week, and I owe her for her kindness.

In that time I consider confiding in her about my feelings for Levi and hear what she has to say about the kissing incident. I resolve to tell her more than once and yet find myself unable to speak about it. It isn't that I don't trust her, since I trust her with my life, but it seems so fragile and precious (not to mention terrifying) that I can't risk crushing it.

I think about this as the courtroom fills with people. It's the military court since we discovered that the two men were military police, only adding to the general confusion about the topic. I sit with Hanji and Erwin since he was called out to watch the proceedings. Across the room are the military police with their green unicorns and pretentious attitudes. I try to trample down all disdain I hold since they are soldiers too and I should respect them deeply for their protection of the King and their enforcement of law and order. Somehow, today, my resolve falls short.

Hanji asked if I would like to put on makeup to cover the bruises on my face but I chose not to. I feel as though the act of exposing their guilt is an accusation that is indisputable. I hold my head high and have my hair tucked behind my ears to proudly show them their fine work.

I do my best to not search out Levi. I try not to look around when I notice his absence and I mostly stop myself from flinging my eyes to the door every time it opens. I haven't seen him since that night and the longer I don't see him the longer I doubt what transpired between us. It could have been just a fleeting moment of emotion.

 _He is your senior officer, your squad leader, there is no way any such thing would be appropriate._

I tell myself this every time my mind wanders and ends up on him.

The doors open and the judge comes in, shortly followed by the two men and...

Levi.

I breathe in sharply when I see him. He follows behind the two men, who are now in uniform, and then breaks off and heads towards the Scout Regiment's side: right towards me.

I smile at him and he nods in return before seating himself next to Commander Erwin on the end. I hold tight to my beating heart knowing that he is only one person away from me, the closest I've been to him since sitting on his lap and kissing him.

 _This really isn't the place to blush Petra._

"Be seated," says the judge in an impersonal way. I know him, and the Commander knows him too. I have been briefed on what to say and when. I know there will be some banter between the Survey Corps and the Military Police, but with my friends backing me I am not afraid.

I fidget a little, playing with the buttons on my uniform to keep my tension at bay. I think public speaking is right up there with my worst fears of being eaten alive by a titan, but at least with titans I can just aim for the backs of their neck and trust my instincts to survive. Here, I am at a disadvantage.

The judge confirms their identities, (something like Keenan and Robert but I really am so distracted I can't be sure) and lists out the crimes they are accused of: Assault, attempted kidnapping, and unlawful confinement are thrown around although some of the Military Police's more novice jurors loudly complain at the last one. They are soldiers like I am and so I really shouldn't look at them with such disdain, I remind myself.

So the formalities are placed out and I am preparing myself to testify when one of the prisoners suddenly speaks up. I swallow to try and calm the feeling of being sick to my stomach when all the breath leaves my body at my assailants' words: "Sir, we are here to plead guilty of all charges."

The courtroom as a whole gasps.

The formal proceedings aren't even complete yet!

The room is a rumble of hushed voices urgently speaking to one another. I look searchingly at Hanji but her mouth hangs agape and she just shakes her head at me, her usual carefree expression gone. I look at Erwin and Levi and see they are deep in conversation. I then do the one thing that is more informative than anything else: I look at the Military Police.

Not a single one of them is surprised.

Is this some kind of a plan perpetrated by the Military Police?

A man from the MP stands up and addresses the bench, "Sir, the matter seems to be open and shut. It is the role of the Military Police to handle all punishment of those in the corps so we move to have these men bound and delivered into our custody."

This is too much. I worry what Erwin and Levi will do, I can't claim either are a hothead but in a situation like this...

"Is that not the most obvious conflict of interest?!" I am startled by the sudden shouting beside me and I look to my left to see Hanji on her feet and yelling at the man.

"Hanji, sit _down,_ " I tug at her pant leg but she just swats my hand away impatiently. Her eyes are full of a scary kind of anger: an anger that tends to draw blood.

"Hanji," a deep voice commands next to me. I turn to see Erwin is also standing and has his eyes glued to Hanji. His tone and look are severe making me want to shy away. Again, diplomacy is not really my strong suit.

"Hanji," he repeats, "That's enough."

Her anger then turns on the Commander, "But Erwin what is this? You can't deny the fact that this is a severe conflict of interest? Heck, they probably arranged for the attack on Petra!" Her voice echoes through the otherwise silent courtroom. I begin to feel kind of dizzy.

Erwin's voice is quiet, "Stand down, squad leader. Leave this courtroom, and take Petra with you." His eye are glowing but they no longer look at Hanji, they bore into the head of the MP Commander with is distinctly not making eye contact. Instead he is staring at the judge who just seems content to watch the little soap opera play out. He strokes his well-kept beard and nods at us as dismissal. I look back at Erwin, his light eyes afire. His blond hair is neatly tucked back, and when it begins to come loose I can see how quietly frazzled he is.

"Commander, don't you think I should be here?" I ask quietly as some ambient noise returns to the courtroom. I try not to be startled when I see Levi lean forwards and rest his arms on the railing in front of us. His eyes are downcast but I can tell that he is thinking about how much he wants to jump the railing and pummel the military police. His jaw is tight and I can see the tendons pulled like violin strings in his neck. I wish I could comfort him and tell him that I'm not upset so he shouldn't be either. But that would be inappropriate, especially here of all places.

"No Petra, I do not think you should be here." Commander looks sternly at the Judge from under his bushy eyebrows while speaking to me. "Please take Hanji outside with you."

I look back at Hanji to see her partially unhinged. It's like she doesn't know who to direct her anger at first and is stuck turning in circles. I grab her clenched hand to keep her from doing something more rash than what has already happened. I find I can easily pull her away from the Recon Corps and into the back of the courtroom, and finally through a small door. I look back before latching the door shut to see Levi's head lifted in my direction. His eyes look bluer in the light of day and I can never decide if his eyes are blue or grey. I like always checking to see their colour though.

I find myself smiling to a shut door as Hanji lets loose her internal rage.

"How can they allow such an obvious flaw in justice?!" she yells into the empty hallway. The light spills through the skylights lining the hall and all I can do is watch Hanji and her wrath.

"It's okay Hanji, I'm sure it'll be okay," I coo to her to try and stop her from screaming.

She grabs me by the shoulders, "You don't seem to understand Petra, this isn't just about you! This is a direct attack by the Military Police on the most elite squad in the Scouting Corps! Don't you see?" She searches my eyes and not finding the response she wanted to see she leads me right to it.

"Petra, this is a direct assault on the Scouting Corps as a whole. This is a threat, that if they can hurt you no one is safe! I don't know what their end plan is, but it can't be good!"

She waits, as realization begins to tug at the edges of my consciousness. "You aren't safe Petra! Just because they didn't succeed in capturing you doesn't mean that will stop them!"

I just stare at her as I realize what she is saying.

The Military Police orchestrated my attack to achieve some unknown goal.

And since I'm still here it seems like they didn't accomplish what they set out to do.

That means that they will try again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The smell of a feast is heavy in the air. The harvest had just come in and a pig had just been freshly slaughtered and now sits in a giant oven within the castle slowly roasting in a rich and pungent mix of seasonings. The cold stone and mortar of the castle feels warmer and the lights are lit making the place itself look more forgiving and joyous. It looks like someone could live here!

I breathe deeply as I hold tightly to the broom I was using to sweep out the last traces of imaginary dust from the dining hall. The break I take is short but the moment is too beautiful not to cherish. The wood is rough from years of use, the stone is worn and the fireplace is charred, but I love it. I begin sweeping again, happily ignorant of the issues of the outside world.

In my mind I chose not to think about the Titans or the Military Police. I am careful not to think about the attack a couple weeks ago. I am physically healed now and I have been for some time. The bruises have cleared and my strawberry blonde hair can be let loose without any fear of someone wondering why the only girl in the elite squad is covered in bruises. Despite how much some of the more liberal papers wanted to, my story was not allowed to be released in any medium and to do so would be an act of treason, for some reason.

Unlike Hanji and Auruo I was not outraged. Honestly, I just wanted it behind me. I really just wanted to be called out on an expedition beyond the walls with the rest of the Scouting Legion. I don't know; something like that would get my mind off other matters. I heard that there was one scheduled and that there are certain aspects that are just getting figured out. Maybe Hanji will get her fifteen meter titan this time.

I finish cleaning in this area. I had been assigned my barracks and the common areas whereas poor Erd is cleaning the stables (and without any help). I think Levi is cleaning out the basement, even though no one really goes down there.

I push the white kerchief I have tied on my head back a little and just relish in having a very clean room. Levi will be happy with this I know, I went over it twice. I turn to leave and check to see if the kitchen needs any help (I consider myself quite the baker) when I run straight into Auruo.

He gives me his usual smile, "Wow Petra, you look so cute in your cleaning outfit! A nice short maid's skirt would be a good addition!" He winks at me.

I make a low groaning sound while rolling my eyes, "In your dreams Auruo." I try to push past him, but he moves more in front of me to stop my leaving. I am forced to look up at him and see what he wants.

He adjusts his cravat, "So, you know how the annual Peace Ball is coming up and some of the more elite military are invited to go and I was, uh, wondering if you'd go with me!" His usual persona is gone and instead I see this babbling little boy made of nerves. It's sweet, despite how unwanted it is.

He just stands there grinning for a second while I try not to either laugh or blush. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also really don't want to go to the ball, let alone with him. "Sorry Auruo, I don't think I'm going to go at all." His face falls. I try my best to make it better, "Besides, I'm a terrible dancer and I don't wear dresses or anything." I laugh nervously.

I see him nod sadly, like he probably expected what I was going to say. What am I supposed to do? He's such an unnecessary loud mouth who tries to imitate Captain Levi. I don't know why he isn't just a more pleasant person and then I would be okay with him! Not to mention I wouldn't feel like such an awful person for turning him down.

I look away, and mutter an apology before making an excuse to go check on the kitchen.

I hurry away, thinking just how much I hate being put in these situations.

Dinner itself is quite an affair. Little did any of us know that Commander Erwin was going to join us, or that Hanji would have _two_ dinners, one with her squad and then another with us. She claims that it's her favourite season so she wanted to come join us. I don't know if I believe her, but her presence makes everything a lot more interesting.

Levi and Erwin sit at opposite ends eating quietly and neatly, careful to observe but not to take part in the conversation. Hanji is around 90% of the conversation and I hold up around 5% of the rest.

"I've been doing research on small and low-weight explosives that we could manufacture into a new type of long-range weapon against a titan," she tears into her meal while gesturing with her knife and fork at important moments. She swallows back some wine that has been brought out specifically for today before continuing on her newest rant. She doesn't have her glasses on and instead eats mostly blind even though her glasses sit on top of her head. Overall it's pretty interesting.

At one point Levi makes a sarcastic comment about when the last time Hanji washed her hair, so she proceeded to calculate down to the minute when she last remembers washing her hair: 4,752 minutes was her final calculation. After that Levi was quiet for the rest of the meal, until dessert that is. He looked pretty angry and disgusted.

While I am happily enjoying a squash tart and the conversation has come to a lull I hear Erwin speak up, "Levi, have you spoken with your squad about the meeting I wish to have with you after supper has ended?" That catches everyone's attention. Auruo is careful not to look at me when his head looks up to see Levi's reaction. I see both Erd and Gunter are afraid to show too much interest. Obviously no one has heard from Levi.

Levi looks largely unconcerned, "I have not," is all he says before drinking his tea. His eyes shift over the edge of the teacup to me and I smile at him. This is our usual interaction, but it's interrupted by Erwin's voice.

"Ms. Ral, would you mind joining in on the meeting this evening?" I am startled to see Erwin addressing me directly. He looks handsome and powerful; his eyes hold meaning so I find myself nodding. It's strange that he doesn't use either my first name or my title as a soldier. I try not to read too much into it, but I find myself more than a little intrigued. None of the others seem to be invited, what does that mean? I hope Auruo doesn't go on the defensive and say I'm getting some kind of special treatment.

"Of course, Commander," I say with a smile. It's my go-to response.

He nods once at me before ordering for the plates to be cleared. Apparently he had staff brought in just for tonight, more so than the just cooks in the kitchen. I find this very surprising, but it's not as if I know Erwin personally so...

The others are dismissed, Gunter doesn't seem to care, Erd looks kind of intrigued but is too good a soldier to care and Auruo is seething. He doesn't even look in my direction when he leaves. I don't think he's angry with me, only slightly put-off.

Then it's just Hanji, myself, Erwin, and Levi.

Hanji yawns dramatically, stretching her long arms into the air and rubbing her mouth. "Oi Erwin thanks for the food! I know you had the very best chef from the village come in." She yawns again. "I'm happy to be here."

Erwin actually sighs. He leans forward on the table that suddenly seems all too large since there are only four of us. Hanji sits next to me and squeezes my knee reassuringly.

"So Petra, you probably haven't heard, but the two men that attacked you have disappeared." He says this matter-of-factly. I instinctually turn to Levi, but his grey eyes do nothing to reassure me.

"What do you mean? Did they escape?" I wonder aloud.

Erwin casts his eyes down, "Petra, I am sorry for you to hear this, but we think that they were purposely let go." I feel the colour drain from my face. My stomach feels watery.

 _What?_

"How could this have happened," I choke out after too long a pause. I'm feeling quite sick to my stomach, but I try not to jump to anything drastic. That doesn't help anything.

Hanji turns accusingly at Erwin, "Yeah, Erwin, how could _anyone_ have let this happen?"

"Stow it Hanji," comes Levi's quick response.

She just shrugs as if to say 'I have a point'.

Levi turns to me, "Our working theory right now is that those two are kind of the Military Police's secret police." I fumble for meaning out of his words.

"What does that mean?" I come out and say.

It's Erwin's turn to answer, "It means they make people who are a threat –real or perceived- to the Monarchy, disappear." I look at them shocked and speechless.

Hanji takes my silence incorrectly and goes on to explain it like I don't understand, "They are basically governmentally sanctioned assassins." She leans back in her chair like this isn't a big deal.

I, however, am flabbergasted.

"Are you serious?"

"I am afraid so," Erwin answers solemnly.

I shake my head, "So we are fighting the Titans, and yet we are still fighting each other?! Are we not on the same side- the side of humanity?" I am shaking slightly.

They respectfully wait for me to regain my composure. I lift my head angrily, "What could they possibly want with me?" I ask as calmly as I can manage.

"That's why we're here tonight." I look at Levi. His eyes are not unkind, but a hardness flashes beneath his gaze. He is angry.

"There is a plan, Petra," he continues after he and Erwin exchange a look heavy with meaning.

"There is an upcoming party, the Peace Ball, to celebrate close to a hundred years of peace," he looks at me hoping to convey his point silently.

There is a moment's pause, "They'll be there?"

Hanji pipes up, "Right you are Petra!"

I don't break eye contact with Levi. "What does this mean?"

"Our hope is to infiltrate the party as guests and capture one of them discretely. Once we have him in our custody we will be able to question him and see the nature of his assignment before he has a chance to hurt anyone else." He sips his tea casually. I watch his graceful movements, see the elegant curve to his unsmiling lips fully aware of how delicious they taste.

I look towards Erwin before I can finish that train of thought.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I ask politely.

Erwin leans back in his chair, "There is a fortunate aspect that Levi didn't mention. The fact that the King has personally requested that it is a masquerade ball. This will allow us to get in significantly easier than otherwise. Since I have received a personal invitation I will be going, and I have obtained one other blank invitation that includes a date to accompany them. That invitation will go to Levi as he is the most qualified for the assignment, and that leaves his date which we are hoping will be you."

I cough slightly at that, my shock making me look from Levi to Hanji to Erwin and back to Levi. "Are you being serious?" I ask. Erwin apparently finds this quite amusing and doesn't answer.

I look at Hanji casually scratching her head, "Why me?"

Erwin doesn't blink, "You are the only female in the elite squad, you have the best chance of identifying the men, and you are an exceptional fighter which makes you perfect backup for Levi."

I am shaking my head, "Why can't Hanji go?"

She laughs, "I am good at many things but the finer, more feminine things I leave to people like you!" She winks at me dramatically. I, in return, feel increasing panic.

"But I am not good at those things either!" I protest.

"You'll be perfect Petra," I turn abruptly to see Levi, in all his calm beauty, _smiling._

 _He is smiling at you Petra. He is trying to reassure you Petra._

I can't help but smile back. I think I've seen Levi smile more than anyone else, but I can comfortably say that I have only seen him smile a handful of times. It makes me feel warm all over.

"So _if_ I go," I emphasize the 'if', "If I go with Levi, posed as a guest, and then what?" I ask.

Erwin smiles coldly, "The two men will personally be guarding an old aristocratic family that has ties to the wall religion. They are very powerful, but what's most important to know is that they will be stationed at two positions that they will move to and from for the whole night keeping watch on this family. You are going to kidnap the one closest to the servant's stairs that lead down to the kitchen. Levi is familiar with the building, so that shouldn't be an issue. You will have to lure him away and then bring him down the stairs and out the back. There will be precautions taken so that there will be no servants that witness this, and with the help of some other select Survey Regiment soldiers we will ensure that he is taken far away from the ball quickly." Erwin looks to see if I am on board with his plan.

I swallow. Everything makes sense, and I have full trust in Levi. I have only one concern:

"But I can't dance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I try to keep my panic at bay as I begin, for the fourth time, the waltz.

"It's three/four time Petra, stop putting in a step where a beat doesn't exist!" Hanji scolds.

I fight back my need to apologize and just try again. I am also wearing the shoes I'll be wearing this evening; small black kitten heals with an embroidered pattern in silver. I find that it makes a hard job impossible. No wonder the aristocracy trains their women how to wear these kinds of things before they're twelve years old. I need about ten years practice, and I only have one more day.

"Hanji, please don't tell Erwin about this," I plead. It turns out that Erwin is a phenomenal dancer and everyone claims that it's because he is so proficient with 3D maneuvering gear that not only is he strong but he also has great balance. I would like to come out and say how I was the best in my class at 3D maneuvering and yet dancing seems significantly more complex, not to mention harder to remember.

Erwin showed me how to dance with Hanji as his partner but then left me in the care of the most unqualified teacher in the world. I love Hanji dearly, but my gosh does she get distracted at _everything._ I have to remind her to show me the steps of the dances we're learning, which is pretty basic.

"Come on Petra, we only have another couple hours before we have to get you dressed, do your hair and everything else!" Hanji seems excited on my behalf that I get to be all dressed up. Not to mention that I have only been allowed breakfast since the dress is so clingy, which seems like punishment enough. Suddenly joining the Scouting Legion seems a lot less labour intensive compared to what these women go through. Most have been preparing themselves for this dance for days...and doing nothing else. I don't know how they don't lose their minds.

I sigh, "Hanji, can't we stop? I've pretty much got it, and I need to save my feet for this evening. Not to mention that the goal of tonight is not for me to find a husband but for us to apprehend the target." I sound far more flippant than I actually am.

Hanji throws up her arms in defeat allowing for me to sit on one of the pushed aside chairs in the dining hall. I am hot despite not having a fire going, and I wonder if I have suddenly contracted some terrible disease that would prevent me from going. I wouldn't wish for something like that, but even I could see the convenience it would provide.

"Yes Petra, I know you aren't out to find a husband, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't look!" She laughs, "Just because I don't have much time for men doesn't mean you can't!" She winks.

I groan, "Hanji I don't think you have much time for _anyone_ despite your preferences."

She laughs again, "True- true!"

I carefully peel off the shoes and massage my already sore feet. Hanji surprises me by changing the subject, "You know, you and Levi have been acting differently lately. You don't really seek him out as much as you usually do, did something happen?" Her tone is casual, but I can feel her intrigue vibrating under the surface. I do my best not to look overly startled.

"No, nothing happened." I lie.

She pulls a chair around to face me in my corner. She straddles the chair and leans her arms casually on the back propping her head up. I meet her eyes as best I can, but I can feel a blush high along my cheekbones.

She whoops, "I knew something was up! What happened, did he insult you? You know I can probably take that little shit in a fight," she rolls up her sleeves as if to prove a point.

"No-no-no- Hanji, it's not like that," I assure her.

She looks at me puzzled, "What's it like then, Petra?"

I swallow hard. There is no easy way to talk about this without spilling the beans of what happened that night. Although it may be good for me to talk about it...I don't know. She's basically his best friend, if he ever had one. She might be just the person to talk to about this.

I look down, trying to conceal the obvious truth on my face.

"Oh my dear sweet Wall Maria," she gasps, "You have a thing for him."

My head snaps up, "NO! I mean, of course not! He's my squad leader! He's _Levi!_ No, no of course not Hanji," I babble on for a minute but Hanji just has this self-satisfied look on her face.

"I totally knew it! I knew there was something fishy going on; I just can't believe you like a guy like that!" She laughs at my pain. I am about to start crying.

"Hanji, it isn't like that!"

"Oh don't worry Petra sweetie, I won't tell a soul. But now you know what this means?!" Her over exuberance is back. "This means that we have to make you look extra beautiful for this evening! Oh my TITAN- THIS IS EXCITING!" She pulls me up from my seated position.

"But first," she sniffs me overtly, "A sponge bath."

I sit with my legs tucked under me smelling like roses and soap. All I wear is some underwear and a robe while Hanji brings in my dress. I still haven't seen what it looks like so I have no idea if I'll look ridiculous or like a fool. I'm hoping neither, but my luck of late doesn't really seem to be holding.

I already have my hair and makeup done. I admire myself in the small vanity I have set up on my desk. My short hair has somehow been twirled so that it frames my head like a crown with a few braids woven throughout. I pucker my lips to see how they shine with a delicate pink and my eyes are framed lightly with shimmer and a darkening paste carefully applied to my eyelashes making them look long and black. I am also wearing a surprising amount of blush, but my face looks quite alive so it's not a bad thing. I can't stop looking at my reflection. I have finally progressed from the girl from the outskirts of Wall Rose to a woman. A woman who doesn't look like she's spent the last years in the army, but instead spent those years inside the comforts of Wall Sina.

"Hanji, I look kind of pretty, don't you think?" I ask hesitantly.

Hanji hangs the dress bag on the door and turns around to admire her handiwork, "Oh Petra, you looked pretty before but now you look absolutely stunning!" She grins at me.

I nod before turning my face to the still concealed dress. "Is it awful?" I can only imagine a giant tulle ball gown that I can't sit down in: moreover, a dress that I would look ridiculous in.

She smiles sheepishly, "I don't want you to see until you have it on!"

I groan, "Hanji is that really necessary?"

"Pfft, obviously!" She helps me stand, and then instructs me to close my eyes. I look into her dark ones with a look of distrust. Her face holds its usual child-like exuberance until I finally concede.

I feel her guide me into the dress, I almost fall twice, and then all I feel is silky fabric clinging to my bare skin. She quickly does up the buttons in the back, adjusts it all over (including the breast area which makes me more than a little uncomfortable) and then spins me around to the mirror.

"Okay Petra, open your eyes!"

And I do.

I am shocked.

I barely recognize the beautiful girl in the pale pink dress.

The dress is as clingy as warned, but somehow it looks stunning on. It is a thick silk that is just a shade darker than a blush, with very little to it, just some seaming beneath and around the bosom accentuating my breasts. It has little cap sleeves of draped fabric that pools beautifully just off my shoulders. The sweetheart neckline is low enough to be fashionable (and more revealing than I am comfortable with) but otherwise the simplicity is beautiful. It hugs my torso down to my hips and then flows the length of my legs. I am shocked by how beautiful it is, and how it is understated and not gaudy as I was worried it would be.

I just stare for a moment taking in the delicate makeup, the intricate and feminine hair, the beautiful dress, and the girl that happens to be the basis for all of it. I don't think I've ever seen myself look like this, and I honestly have never felt more beautiful in my life.

"Petra," Hanji breathes, "You're gorgeous."

I don't say anything, but the awe of the moment is almost too much.

"Thank you Hanji," I manage.

She perks up, "I almost forgot your jewellery!" She hurries to a small box on the vanity and proceeds to pull out a delicate silver chain with a teardrop pearl and matching teardrop pearl earrings. They shine cream in the light and I can't help but be taken aback by their beauty.

"If we forgot these the disguise wouldn't have been believable!" She hooks it around my neck and closes the clasp in the back. It sits just above my cleavage and draws what I believe is unnecessary attention to my overly exposed bosom. She allows me to put in the earrings myself and then I truly believe that this is the most beautiful I will ever be.

I fan myself to keep my emotions at bay. "I need to go downstairs! Levi and Erwin are probably already ready and waiting." I get into my shoes with the help of Hanji (I can't bend down in such a tight and unforgiving dress) and she checks me over one last time.

She grasps both of my hands in hers, "Petra, all will be well. Levi will be by your side all night and Erwin will be ever close, not to mention the rest of the squad and I will be behind the scenes making the kidnapping go smoothly." She uses her best reassuring voice to calm my nerves, "I don't know anyone more beautiful or more qualified for this job."

I smile at her, "Thanks for everything Hanji."

She winks, "Go show Levi how pretty you are! I'll sneak around back and see if Auruo and Gunter have the wagons and secondary horses ready." She leads me out into the hallway and then just leaves me at the top of the stairs with a wave before running off.

I look down at myself and how glad I am that being in the military makes me very lean. This dress could make the smallest thing look terrible. I tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I breathe deeply for a few seconds. To be suddenly alone is jarring.

 _I am ready, I know I am._

I turn to head down to the main entranceway where I will be meeting Erwin and Levi. I reach the stairs with no incident, but the stairs provide a new issue. Stairs with these shoes present an insurmountable challenge. I can't trip for fear of harming my dress so I'll just have to take it really slow.

I reach them and carefully take the first step, retaining some dignity. I put my now soft hand on the railing and begin taking another step, careful to avoid the more well-worn and slippery parts of the stone steps. I feel the grain of the wood beneath my fingers as I grip tightly. I continue to breathe calmly.

I am so focused I don't realize I have an audience. That is, I don't realize until I hear my name.

" _Petra,_ " comes the low voice I know all too well. My heart begins to beat, even before I look up.

I look up.

Standing there, right there at the bottom of the stairs, is the most handsome man I have ever seen. My first and last love stands looking up at me. His black hair is slicked back and his undercut is freshly shaven. He wears a well-fitting suit with a crisp white button down and perfectly aligned black bow tie. He stands with his hands in his pockets and his face perfectly clean and shaven. His eyes are blue today and look at me slightly widened. His severe expression is softened, less guarded, and more beautiful. I have never seen a man fill out a suit in a more attractive fashion.

His black suit looks sharp showing off the strong shoulders I have come to be very fond of. I see his full form for what it really is: a kind of perfection. Maybe not actual perfection, but the kind of perfection when something fits so well with you that it's all you can do to stop from weeping. I try not to think about how much in love with him I really am. I can't help but smile shyly.

I finish walking down the stairs, and he holds out his hand to me. I lightly put mine in his and to my surprise he slowly bows down and gently kisses my hand. His lips are warm and send butterflies throughout my stomach. He lifts his eyes slowly, his face intense.

"My Lady, you look exquisite," he says with a small smile.

I am fully aware that I am blushing furiously, but I do manage to take it with some grace.

"You look well yourself," I say with one of my most genuine smiles. I expect him to drop my hand but instead he folds his arm and places my hand in the crook of his elbow. He looks at me, an eyebrow raised, "Should we go see if Erwin has our masks in the carriage?"

His voice is warmth in my soul; his usual sarcastic drawl is replaced by a refinement that suits him. I find myself overcome with joy.

My smile stays true, "Lead the way, My Lord."

He smiles and leads me out to the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The mask is molded perfectly for the curvature of my face. The black ribbon is secured with a comfortable bow behind my head and the porcelain sits heavily on my cheekbones. The mask itself is a beautiful half mask depicting a black cat complete with whiskers. I try not to let it itch because if I think about the way my thin perspiration sticks to it I may go insane.

"You will depart first and then the carriage will circle around and then I will arrive- notably separate from you," Erwin debriefs us as he puts on his mask. He lifts his head and I see the full mask is a bald eagle with intricate white and brown feathers and a sharp beak where Erwin's nose sits. He looks sharp in his formal military attire, but I can't stop myself from glancing at Levi.

My sweet Levi, he wears his suit comfortably like he was born to a life of luxury when I know he was not. The mask he wears is simpler, more masculine than mine. It is a half mask that is silver with some detailing around the edges but otherwise quite simple. It suits him beautifully, bringing out the silver in his eyes that were made for the harsh angles of the mask. He looks striking. Well, maybe more than _just_ striking.

The carriage turns a corner and I know we are coming up to the hall. I pick at the black gloves that match my mask, and yet think about how beautiful this whole disguise is. The blush dress with sharp black accents look beautiful together, and I almost forget why it's so important to be in costume. It's because we are going to stop an injustice from continuing. I just wish the butterflies in my stomach would lessen.

"Are you prepared, Petra?" I hear Erwin ask.

I smile and nod, "Absolutely."

The carriage comes to a definitive stop. Through the small windows warm yellow light spills into the otherwise dark interior. I wait a moment before the driver swings the door open. Immediately a flood of sound enters the small space: voices laughing, a concert band playing, the faint clinking of glass and china, and the sounds of formal introductions. I take a soothing breath.

Levi easily descends the step out of the carriage, but instead of standing idly by he turns and offers me his hand. I place mine in his, ever conscious of the contact, and duck before stepping down onto the walkway with enough grace to be respectable. I lift my head in awe of the scene before me.

The white monument before me stands completely lit up even as if it were the height of day and not the dead of night. I see gardens that are perfectly manicured on each side of the stairs ahead of us. The stairs themselves are covered in a rich green and gold carpet where people stand mingling and ascending towards the liveliness of the hall.

I smell faint traces of sweets and champagne, careful not to allow the smells to go to my head. I look up at Levi with a grin on my face, "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask.

His face reflects none of my excitement. His expression is even dark, in fact.

"No, this excessive opulence is far from beautiful," his tone is harsh, his voice quiet, "While those in the outer walls work hard for each and every meal, these fuckers are eating enough for a thousand with only a hundred. It's despicable." He looks away from it, disgusted.

I feel sinking in my heart. I know what it's like to do without, but not half as much as he does. He had to fight every day and it was my ignorant words that caused him pain - it's my fault just as much as the aristocrats.

 _Stupid Petra! Why would you say something so naïve?_

Naturally, my reflex is to comfort him – to go to him. I place my hand on his shoulder, savouring his warmth. He turns towards me and I give him my reassuring smile with a tilt of the head. The pain in his eyes lessens as he looks into mine. His gaze is a moment too long to be considered casual.

"Let's go," is his gruff response.

And so we ascend the stairs, careful to avoid eye contact with those around us. I notice masks of ivory and of blown glass, feathers and delicate jewels, paint and lace. The people mostly ignore us; a few of the men give my tight dress a look longer than necessary. I hold tight to Levi's arm, the fabric of his suit is stiff. We make it to the top with little incident.

We reach the doors and there are two men checking the invitations of those entering. We stand behind a few people but quickly the closest man is turning to us, his formal black and white tuxedo is as reserved as his expression. "Your invitation please, Sir."

Levi deftly procures them from within his jacket and hands them over. The man looks them over before speaking again, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Wintersgill."

Ah yes, the alias. I am Mary Wintersgill and Levi is Glyn Wintersgill. My gosh, these aristocrats have the most ridiculous names.

Levi returns the invitation to its previous place in his coat jacket and moves past the man quickly. I follow him towards the pleasant explosion of sound, light and smell. We enter to the most incredible building I have seen...possibly ever.

Tall glass doors are open allowing for some of the ambient heat to escape, the ceiling is awash of light gold and white colours with intricate moulding and designs, and the walls are covered in paintings taller than I. I behold to grim opulence and the hypocrisy of the people so flippant with their wealth. Although, who am I to judge? I put my life in danger every time I leave the walls, and sometimes danger finds me in its human form.

That reminds me why I'm here.

Levi leans over and whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, "Do you see either of them?"

He slides his hand down to the center of my back, which is _perfectly_ acceptable, but makes my heart flutter again. I have to not focus on the gentle pressure, not focus on how close he is, not focus on the possible meaning behind him leaning so close or how he didn't have to touch me more than necessary.

Instead I focus on his words. What were they? Right! I need to look for the men who attacked me, in a crowd of...hundreds. But we went over this; they will be in Military Police uniform, one of the few that would be in uniform and not formal garb. I search out the crowd, seeing a long red feather here, coat tails there, an overly exposed bosom and a thousand different shades all at war with each other to be the most dramatic; the most noticeable. However, what I don't see are any uniforms.

"I don't see anyone," I carefully whisper. I try not to be too obvious while looking around, although it doesn't seem like anyone is seeking us out to converse in their absurd fashion. A waiter walks past us caring a silver tray of crystal flutes on it. Levi deftly grabs two flutes off the tray and hands one to me while holding the other in his fingers.

I take small sips of the champagne, the sweet bubbles warming my cheeks and chest. I attempt to not let it go to my head, but having eaten nothing since morning I feel the effects of the alcohol far more acutely than I should. The warmth is intense.

Levi downs the whole lot and places it back on the tray before pulling me away. He is obviously trying to dull the distaste in his mouth at the circumstances, I know, because I feel it too. The aristocracy throng together in groups, most of them wearing absurd colours, dresses as tight and revealing as mine (or more). I fit in just perfectly, I realize with some muted horror. I mean, I don't look as ostentatious or opulent as they, but that distinction (although important) is not as evident as it should be. I fight for our right to survive and these people are here drinking their champagne talking to each other about the injustices of the world while never lifting a finger. It's disgusting.

The alcohol is really starting to loosen my inner monologue.

I know that since I haven't been able to find the man in question that this will be a longer and less pleasant excursion than I had previously hoped for. I know I shouldn't judge others, but at the same time being in their presence is making me dizzy.

"I can't tell which family they are supposed to be watching, we need a better scope of the room." The music falls silent after a satisfying cord and there is a round of polite applause. The sound of heeled shoes on polished wooden floors becomes audible. Light shines from the chandelier over our heads that dance on the large paintings that cover the walls. There are a few tables set up with pitchers of water and alcohol towards the edges of the room. Some people stand on balconies that line the wall, mingling and laughing. The glass doors let in a gust of much needed air. And still I can't see the traitor.

The music begins again. A heavy violin melody with an overbearing beat rings through the great ballroom. I sense the count and realize (to my horror) that it's the waltz. Sensing my discomfort Levi turns to me, bows elegantly while simultaneously extending his hand. He then says, "Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

His black hair evenly combed back and sharp undercut are all I see beside the silver mask glittering on his face, but I somehow know there's a smug expression on his face. I can't say no, despite how much I may wish to or how high the potential for my everlasting embarrassment is. I gently place my small black-gloved hand in his and he lifts his head to meet my eyes, winking like the smug bastard he is.

We walk to the dance floor and in one fluid motion he has me by the waist and pulls me close to him. I am frozen a moment by the intimate contact of his body. Heat floods my face. He begins dancing, taking me in a full circle around the floor. His grace is that befitting the most elegant of cats, and needless to say he dances beautifully. Our feet step in time to the music, but his are unusually light and fluid as he leads me in the steps. His grip on my waist is not tight but is still very present. We breathe the same air, dance together and share a wordless conversation.

I look up, too focused before on getting the steps right, and find his eyes are already on me. My heart lurches as his eyes lock onto mine with his ever-present intensity. Even the curve of the mask cannot disguise the look of that man when his ever-shifting eyes turn upon me. I find I cannot look away from his blue gaze framed by the silver of his mask.

The music swells and he pulls me closer to him as we follow the flow of the crowd as the hundreds of us swirl in time to the music. We twirl, the shifting of our feet a beautiful melody all of its own. He pulls me around, the other dancers around us look like dolls with their skilled marionette stringing them along for this timed performance. It looks far too perfect and rehearsed to be an uncoordinated moment. I move my feet, careful to put my weight onto the balls of my feet and not the wobbly heel. We share this dance like it's some kind of confession, not something we could admit to out loud, but something of too much importance to try to express with words alone.

The warmth his touch sends through my body is amplified by the way our naked eyes stare at each other. I am overly aware of how close we are, how this is the closest we've been since the fateful night of my attack. Our breath mingling between our unflinching gazes does wonders to escalate the heat coming from my chest. I don't think we've looked away from each other's eyes since the beginning, and I for one, am completely enthralled.

The music slows and our feet slow with it. It eventually stops in a fanfare of violin strings. We stop, but we don't let go of each other. We just stand there looking at each other. There is some applause. The people around us start chatting comfortably and dispersing. We don't move though. We are trapped in this moment. I hardly notice our surroundings since all I can see is Levi and I can't seem to care about anything else.

He breaks eye contact first, turning is head.

I let go of him, knowing how inappropriate the whole thing is.

I expect him to bid me search for the man, but instead I feel him grab my wrist and begin to lead me away. His grip is firm but not unkind. I stumble along behind him blindly.

He pulls me into a corner that's shaded under a balcony; he releases my hand and turns away. He pushes back his hair that is beginning to fall out and, in a fit of frustration, looks to the sky and sighs. I wait a moment.

"Levi? What's wrong?" He doesn't respond for a moment, but lowers his head to rub his face slowly. I try for something else, maybe humour will help? "Was my dancing really that bad?"

He laughs once before replying without turning around, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this."

I stand there puzzled for a moment. Is he talking about him impersonating an aristocrat?

"What do you mean Levi?" I ask.

He turns around, walks towards me determined, grasps my face in both hands and before I can realize what's going on, he presses his lips into mine.

For a moment I am so shocked I can barely breathe until my eyes flutter closed and I wrap my arms around his neck. This kiss isn't like the kiss after he nearly beat a man to death to save me, oh no. It holds all the passion and the urgency, but none of the unsure territory of before. He pulls me to him and kisses me again. I don't even know what's going on, everything could be on fire and I wouldn't care. I kiss him like I love him, because honestly, I do. I hold tight to him as I playfully grab his hair, and he has me by the waist.

He pushes me against the wall and he's kissing me still. I can't believe what's happening. Fire is running in my veins. My heart probably shouldn't be under this kind of stress. I run my hands through his hair now as he deepens the kiss. We are truly making out now, no holding back. I am trying to breath at some point but I can't hardly be bothered by something so trivial. He runs his hands down my back sending tingles down my skin. My entire body is hyper-aware of his every touch, his smell, the feeling of his hair in my fingers, and mostly of his lips against mine.

I kiss him back enthusiastically. I can't stop myself; I devour him like I have been starving. I can't help but feel every withheld thought, glance, or emotion over the past years. It's like the first day we met and all I could do was pinch myself to try to stop the most wonderful dream I could have imagined. But this isn't a dream.

I come up for air and Levi give me kisses trailing my collarbone. I sigh and move to kiss him again...when a male voice demands, "Hey you can't be doing that here."

With a withering look Levi glances sideways at the man, "Fuck off," is all he says.

He begins kissing my neck again and I close my eyes and gasp for breath. I lean my head down, completely ready to begin kissing him again, when the man says "No really I must insist."

I sigh, and look at the man.

And I am nearly sick to my stomach.

He doesn't wear a mask and his face is one that I would remember anywhere. Not very attractive, but also not ugly, with short black hair and a recently broken nose from where I kicked him in the face. I assume he still has headaches from the beating he was given.

I would know my attacker anywhere.

"Levi," I whisper. He murmurs something incoherent while pressing kisses against the lower part of my neck. All romance is gone from the moment and instead all I can feel is dread instead of the beautiful sensation of Levi kissing me.

I don't even think to use our aliases, "Levi!" I whisper frantically into his ear.

He looks up, his eyes foggy and his gaze muddled, as if he were dreaming. "What?"

I try to convey my urgency with my voice, "The guard...it's _him_." I try to motion slightly so that the guard who still can't see our faces for the masks and the shade of the balcony above us doesn't think anything suspicious about us.

Levi obviously doesn't understand. "What...?" And then his eyes clear.

"Sir, Madam, please rejoin the party," the traitor says formally.

Little does the guard know that I have come prepared for this fight. I have brought Levi.

Levi straightens from his previous position and stands fully, his hands dropping to his sides. I can feel his emotions, and in no situation are we going to rejoin the party. He gently brushes the corners of his lips and turns just his head to the man.

"What's your name soldier?" he asks calmly. His voice is husky and rough, not to mention his usual drawling sarcasm drips from his tone.

The guard clears his throat, "I am a guard for His Majesty the King!"

Levi shifts to face him, "That's not what I asked."

He looks confused for a moment, "My formal title is Special Agent Robert Schmitt."

Levi's expression changes slightly, too slight for him to notice, but I noticed. This won't end well for the traitor.

Levi motions with his hand and says, "Come here, Schmitt."

The guard, unsure of what to do, hesitantly comes over. He stands a respectable distance away as I remain leaning against the wall (which seems to have cloth tapestry on it) and Levi stands in front of him, a full head shorter than the guard. Funnily, the man is not very tall, definitely shorter than Erwin, but seems like a mouse compared to Levi.

He seems only mildly cautious of Levi. If he recognized him I think that he would be significantly more afraid. Schmitt fidgets, straightening his short coat with the Military Police crest on it, and waits for Levi to do something.

Finally Levi speaks, "Do you know who I am, Schmitt?"

Schmitt stands petrified, "My apologies Sir, but due to the masks I can't say I do."

Levi delicately pulls off his white gloves and places them gently within his pocket.

"Good," he says.

The guard doesn't even have a moment to react before Levi smashes his foot into his stomach. Schmitt's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and he doubles over in pain. A terrible groan and whooshing noise escapes his mouth as the air leaves his body. Levi grabs him by the shoulders before he can defend himself and dashes him into the wall head first. The man's head makes a sickening sound as the wall breaks along with his head leaving a significant hole in the wooden boards. He's bleeding, but where it's coming from is hard to tell since it pretty much covers his face now. I see wood splinters sticking out of his cheeks where his face made contact with the shattered and sharp wood fragments. Levi hauls him back by the collar of his neck and then throwing a look over his shoulder at me and motions for us to make our escape. The door is conveniently close; Levi must have budgeted for that. It's only a few feet away at the edge of the balcony's shadow.

But a smooth escape was not meant to be.

I hear a scream and my head whips around to see a woman in a rich purple gown screaming and pointing at us. A few of the people around her begin to see the scene unfolding in front of them and begin making a ruckus, yelling and calling for the guards. There's commotion as people start fleeing.

"We need to leave now," Levi hisses. I look around frantically for a moment or two before I come upon a solution. I turn to Levi and yell at him to go and that I'll be right there.

He trusts me so he complies, hauling the barely conscious man down the stairs.

I have seconds to act before the guards from outside arrive.

I run up to the giant tapestry that hangs on the wall to our left and yank it down with the weight of my body. I start dragging it behind me as I grab a crystal brandy jug from a now deserted table. I throw the brown liquid down as I hear the shouts of approaching guards. It stains the once beautiful scene of a naked woman alone by a river, but I can't find it within myself to care.

I grab one of the standing candlesticks and with a flourish, I drop the tapestry before the opening to the servant's stairs and just as the guards are approaching I throw down the flaming candle.

The fire burns brightly and spreads quickly to the giant image in front of me.

The guards shield themselves from the bright light and the heat of the flame.

I vanish in a wisp of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The tortured screams of the man nearly cause me to be physically sick. I don't mean to be squeamish, and I'm not, but the sounds of human suffering are too real and too harsh for me to feel at ease with.

"If you would just stop...fucking...moving," Hanji harrumphs with satisfaction when she extracts another wood sliver from the man's face. She wears a surgical mask that hopefully will stop her from being recognized. Her spectacles are splattered with little red droplets of his blood, but she doesn't seem overly bothered by it. I look away.

"Now," she pauses to wipe her bloodied gloves on a towel that I will probably end up cleaning later, "Before I go and take the last ones out, we'll have a little sit-down." She pulls a chair over and sits on it, leaning way forward into his personal space. He instinctively leans back but then stops when pain and his handcuffed limbs hold him back. She puts her face inches from his and he's forced to turn his head to the side to put some space between them. Her eyes are wild with a frenzied look.

Levi and I are still in our formal getup, my gloves and shoes removed (thankfully) and Levi has his jacket off and has unbuttoned a few buttons. I glance at him, but he only watches Hanji warily. We both know that Hanji can get carried away and that her eccentricities are a little terrifying if left unleashed. I pick at the mask on my face that is far from comfortable by now. Erwin is dealing with the fallout at the party and we have yet to hear from him what will be the next step. I am sure he'll be happy to hear why we had to default to our less than stealthy escape plan. I worry whenever I am in trouble, like a child with an angry parent. There's far more on the line than just that though; my job and my safety are chief amongst them.

The man whimpers slightly, "Please, I don't know what you want. Just please let me go." His cowardice is disgusting, especially after what he did to me.

Hanji laughs, never a good sign. "I just want to know about your most recent assignments! Just tell us who you answer to and the purpose behind some of your missions and we'll happily deliver you to a doctor more qualified than I." She stares at him expectantly, still far too close for personal comfort. She really lacks all normal human boundaries.

He stutters a little bit, "I don't kn-know wh-what you're t-talking about!" He frantically searches the room, his eyes dart to the seeming uninterested man leaning against a wall a few feet from him and then to me, the random girl in a gown. He pleads with his eyes, but I harden my heart to his suffering. Hanji knows what she's doing. I hope.

Hanji leans back putting her hands behind her head, "Ahh I'd hoped you'd say that! You see," she speaks quietly, stage whispering menacingly; "I'm glad that you are playing the craven that you are. That means I can have no moral issues with hurting you." She strikes quickly, grabbing hold of the last piece of wood shrapnel still embedded in his skin - and twists.

He screams. It doesn't sound like a noise a human could make; too high and guttural at the same time. It's more along the lines of a screech and a wail. "Please," he begs pathetically, "please..."

"Hmm," Hanji releases him momentarily, "Just tell us what we want to know."

The man shakes his head loosely, "I don't...I can't..."

"Oh?" Is all Hanji says.

The man weeps a little, the tears hurting is open wounds. I grimace at the whole display.

"Maybe you just need a little more encouragement." At that Hanji punches him in the throat, the impact so hard he wheezes but no air can pass. He convulses a little, gasping for breath while tears stream down his face. I try to keep my breathing under control but my heart is beating out of control. I can't watch this.

Hanji grabs him when he has some semblance of breathing back, "Tell us or I will take great pleasure in putting every one of the pieces of wood I've removed from your face back into the wounds whence they've come." Her threat is heavy in the air. I don't know what to do. I can't let this go on.

I stay silent for a little while longer.

She begins twisting the large sliver still in his face. He pulls against the restraints, the muscles in his neck bulging. He's screaming and sobbing, frantic in his movements. More than anything, I recognize fear. Fear is what I do for a living; I see it in everyone, in _everything_. His fear is palpable.

He screams again.

I snap, "HANJI THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I hadn't realized that I had yelled until the sound came echoing back to me in the small cinderblock room. Levi stares at me with only slightly disguised surprise. Hanji turns to me, her eyes wide. The shock in the room is unignorably obvious.

Only after the soldier raises his head to look at me do I even realize my mistake.

"Hanji...? Like the Squad Leader in the Recon Corps? Hanji Zoe?" His voice holds more steadily now, his eyes widen in recognition. I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes.

Hanji peels off her mask and throws it down on the ground.

"Eh I can breathe again! I guess you can take your masks off Petra, Levi. He already knows who we are." She sits down, far more relaxed than any of us.

Levi smacks her on the top of her head, "Aw what was that for?" she complains.

"He didn't know who we were before you said that, idiot." His voice is casual; it holds all his normal sarcastic drawl. I remove my mask, there's no point to keeping up the deception now. I take a breath and message my sweaty and itchy face. I find I can't look at them for how embarrassed I am.

"L-Levi!" He gulps obviously; Levi's presence is intimidating at the best of times. Humanity's Strongest is not someone to be taken lightly, especially when you are his prisoner. Isn't that why I'm so in love with him? Or maybe it's his deeply emotional nature. I physically shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I step forward now. I've made a real mess of things, but if I can talk to the soldier maybe I can make it up to Levi. I move beside Hanji and when he looks up his bleeding face twists in surprise.

"YOU!" He looks slightly horrified.

I smile as reassuringly as I can, my fists clenched in my skirt. "Yes, the girl you tried to kidnap." I motion for Hanji to move and she quickly does, her face intrigued as to the turn of events. She smiles excitedly at me.

I sit down where she was, directly in front of my attacker. I force my eyes to meet his. "We need to know why you tried to kidnap me, what you intended to accomplish and who gave you that order." I stare at him. He doesn't seem nearly as afraid now as he did before, but almost smug.

"Why would I tell you that?" he asks arrogantly.

I sigh, "Because I am the nicest and gentlest person here. These two would gladly tie you to two different horses and gallop in opposite directions." I let that imagery sink in for a moment, satisfied when his eyes flit to the two scariest people I know. He knows we're serious and at least one of us is kind of a psychopath.

I cross my legs and lean forwards, "But I hate violence. We are supposed to be on the same team after all. Fighting for humanity's continued survival. That's why I don't know why you attacked me. Just tell us and we'll let you go." I put a hand on his knee and he jumps back as much as his restraints allow.

I smile again.

He waits, his eyes shifting between the three of us.

"If I tell you, you won't hurt or kill me?" his voice is that of a small child afraid of a reprimand.

I nod, "On my honour as a soldier. I promise no one will hurt you."

He waits, judging the truth in my eyes and the fierce way Hanji and Levi stand over me. He knows I'm being sincere. "Okay, fine."

We wait. He breathes, "I work as a cleanup crew. There are only a few of us because our job is so secret. We are sent out to clean up loose ends, make the right people disappear at the right time, and generally do all the dirty work no one wants to know about." Blood seeps from the small holes on his face as he speaks and the pain is obvious in the way his black eyebrows are knitted together.

I frown, "What does that have to do with me? Why am I involved at all?"

He looks down, "Our orders were not especially clear..."

"Oh come on, just tell us!" Hanji yells exasperated. I give her a warning look before turning back to him.

"What were your orders?" I ask gently.

He swallows, "We were told to specifically target you because of two reasons. The first is that you were supposed to be used as a pawn in a greater plan involving Erwin and Levi." He pauses and Levi stiffens beside me, his arms crossed and his gaze harsh.

I urge him on. He looks back at me before continuing. "The second thing I really don't know anything about other than that the Military Police leaders wanted to interrogate you for possible information."

This really piques my interest. I frown, "What kind of information? About the Scouting Legion?"

He shakes his head, "No, if they had wanted intel on you guys he would have had me kidnap someone higher up. No, they wanted you for something else. I don't know what" he quickly interjects before we can press him for more information, "But they did say that it had to be you, Petra Ral."

I lean back, contemplating what to ask him next. "You were supposed to kidnap me to blackmail Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, what was that about?" We stare at him intensely.

His eyes shoot between the three of us, nervous. "He said it was something about the new recruits, the ones that are going to be graduating soon?"

"Who said that? Who are you receiving your orders from?" I demand, slightly harsher than I was expecting.

"I don't know how high it goes, but we receive our orders through a trickle-down system so we aren't able to compromise the identities of the people who give us the order," he says truthfully. I believe him even though it does seem convenient that his superiors would put in safety measures that make our efforts pointless.

I look at Levi. He looks at me and sensing the meaning behind my look Levi grabs Hanji and pulls her out of the room. I look at my attacker. "Thank you for your cooperation."

I get up to leave. "But wait! You're going to let me go right?"

"Of course," I throw over my shoulder as I close and lock the door.

I find Levi and Hanji waiting in the mess hall. They look up when I enter.

"Well? What do you think, should we tell Erwin about this?" Hanji immediately asks.

Levi groans, "What are you stupid or something? Of course we are going to tell Erwin, it's just the matter of what we do with the prisoner in the meantime." He sits there and puts sugar into his freshly made tea, ignoring both of us equally.

I sigh, "We have to let him go, I swore we would."

"No Petra, if we do he will just reveal what we know to his superiors and we will have a price on our head, which will destroy us as a squad. It even has serious consequences for the whole Legion." Levi stares at me hard, his eyes their usual grey. If I didn't know him I would think he was some calculating and unfeeling machine, but I realise he says this because he wants to protect the Scouting Legion. I do too.

We sip on tea and talk some more. We come to the agreement that we hold the prisoner here and provide for him until Erwin returns. Then, with Erwin's help, we will decide what to do about this whole situation. I sit back, happy that I know that the man won't be tortured anymore.

Suddenly the door is thrown open and in stumbles Auruo.

He is in his uniform, but he looks disheveled and clutches his right shoulder. It only takes a moment to see that his shoulder is bleeding, heavily. His blood drips onto the floor and his face is pale, making his wide eyes look almost unreal in their sockets. He stumbles a few feet into the room before collapsing.

I am up and running to him, but Hanji gets to him first. With no ceremony she slaps him across the face. His eyes spring open.

"What in all of Wall Maria happened?!" She frantically puts pressure on his wound causing him to gasp with pain. His platinum blond hair is quickly turning crimson with his blood.

He looks at me with distant eyes and I know his answer before he opens his mouth. I feel immense dread at his next words, knowing they will destroy us.

"The...prisoner...has escaped."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My dress is in tatters on the floor and now I wear a plain blouse, pants, and a black jacket. That is all we could get me into on the short notice. I mean, there is a murderous psychopath with our names running to the King as we speak, so I wasn't picky. The only other thing I insist on bringing is the man's MP rifle which now bumps against my back as we rush towards Wall Sina.

The horse is streaked with sweat. A regular horse would have died with us having ridden them so hard but these horses are breed for outside the walls and they go faster and tire slower than a normal horse.

I am immensely glad of this because otherwise I would be far more concerned than I already am. My mare is galloping at a speed that I would usually be uncomfortably going, but today is very different. I hunker down and loosen my reins to give her her head. She's able to see better and so goes faster than otherwise. It's almost like she feels my urgency.

Levi is riding next to me on a completely black horse and Hanji rides on her favourite appaloosa next to him. The three of us tear across the silent countryside, the sound of hooves and our own heartbeats drowning out the crickets. There aren't many farm houses and those that there are have only a small lantern outside to confirm that anyone lives in this wasteland of world besides us. The tall grasses catch the light from the slivered moon but otherwise there is no light to be had. The darkness doesn't bode well for our search.

I focus on riding to keep the anxiety at bay. I feel it deep in my gut and I fight to ignore it.

We ride without stopping for a moment when we come upon a wall town. We enter it quickly, pulling up at the last minute to stop us from colliding on the tight (but empty) street. This town is the one leading directly to Wall Sina and so this is where he would pass through. The town is dark and feels abandoned and I immediately feel my heart accelerate its beating.

I look at Levi and Hanji. Hanji looks at me and shakes her head. "He wouldn't stop here, he needs to talk to his superiors too urgently to be able to stop for the night," Hanji says while scanning the area. It's almost as if she doesn't believe her own words.

I tuck my hair behind my ears and stare into the night on the road ahead of us. I don't know what lies ahead but I feel that just sitting here is not what needs to happen. My legs itch to just start running after him. I sit on my horse; she bucks her head a little sensing my angst. I smooth down her hair as soothingly as I can; the course fibers do little to distract my nervous fingers.

"Levi we should go," I glance his way. He stares off down a dark ally, his black hair is a mess and yet he still has the ability to put butterflies in my stomach. His gaze is unwavering. Hanji stares in the opposite direction and I glance around not fully aware of what they are sensing. The darkened streets hold no people and the wind is all that whispers in the night. A chill runs its way up my spine.

Water drips from the houses as we move our horses to a slow walk. The echoing of our horses hooves is deafening to my ears. I pick away at the worn leather reins in my hands. The cobblestones are damp from the mist and I have trouble feeling secure on my horse. Residential houses: they're all black and empty line the streets ahead of us. No cats run between doorways, no sound of human conversation fills the emptiness. There are only a few street lanterns flickering in the night that prove that this city is inhabited at all.

We are completely alone. Too alone. There's something wrong here. Maybe the escaped prisoner terrorized the city before escaping into the night, maybe that's why no one is here. I worry at the leather with my fingernails. Something is definitely wrong. I glance at my companions, wondering if we should leave.

Instead Levi dismounts and Hanji follows quickly after. I wait only a second before I get off my horse too. None of us are in uniforms; we just look like well dresses merchants. How is it possible that three soldiers look more like civilians than actual civilians? I worry the sway we would have had as soldiers is lost.

Not that there's anyone here to see us. I slowly pull the rifle off my shoulder and carefully load it. Levi motions and we begin walking.

The light flickers and my heart beats loudly in my ears. We carefully tread down the uneven stones which are slippery in the dense humidity of the night. It feels like I'm breathing underwater with the moisture sticking to the sides of my nostrils. The fear is palpable.

I don't ask why we are going on foot or what Levi has seen that has pushed him to walking the streets, I just follow. Hanji breathes quietly next to me; her swords are out and pointed towards the thick shadows. Levi stands with one sword out as he scans the darkness. My hands grip the rifle to keep from shaking with the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

The shadows shift and the barrel of my gun is up before I can register why it would be. "Who's there?!" comes my too timid voice. Levi turns to stand at my side and Hanji takes my other side. We look like fearsome vengeance to any outside observer. Little do they know I'm quaking in my boots.

 _You can only be brave if you are faced with fear and do not succumb to it, Petra._

A divisive laugh comes from the shadows. "You found me huh?" A dark form emerges from the shadows, his hands up. I frown. The broken nose, the speckles of slivers that still seep blood (and soon puss), the dark hair cropped short, the completely unremarkable but also completely recognizable face, wears a smug look.

My gun doesn't waver. "Drop your weapons. Don't move."

He smiles maliciously, "Oh honey let's not jump to conclusions. At least let me buy you dinner first before I drop my weapon." He winks theatrically at me.

I don't move. Levi, however, does. "Don't speak to her like that. I can still cut your tongue and your...weapon, off." He twirls he sword menacingly. He holds his blades and his gaze steady.

The gun is heavy and is now starting to pull at my biceps. I keep my finger off the trigger as the metal of the gun is warmed by my constant touch. Worrying my arms will give out after much longer I try to hurry it up. "Big talk for a guy who was crying like a baby when we were interrogating him," I laugh quietly, mimicking his condescending manner. "Hanji go tie him up."

Hanji quickly sheaths her blades and begins to approach him. She stops when he shouts, "S-stop! Don't come any closer!" He then shuffles back into the shadows, his position mostly hidden in the darkness. Hanji looks back to Levi and then to me.

My arms begin to shake.

Levi holds his position but the man continues to shuffle backwards. Hanji looks at me again, "Uh, Petra?"

The man of arrogance is gone and I see the coward again. He is all talk when he thinks he's winning, but he loses what little he has when he feels cornered. I am disgusted by him.

The moment holds enough tension to snap. It's hard to know what I should do. Do I fire? Do we wait and demand that he stops? Do we chase after him?

There's a moment of pause.

Then...

There's a quiet sound that disrupts the still night.

I listen closely, but realize I didn't imagine it.

It's horses galloping on cobblestones.

Confused I look up the road where it widens. The lanterns cast little light but in this darkness it looks like a spotlight. I am slowly able to see. I see a small group heading for us, and fast. It's only a few seconds before they arrive. The prisoner laughs, "Just who I was waiting for."

Four horses come roaring in, barely pulling up in to turn the corner. I jump back to avoid being run down and the horses kick and settle with their dark riders. Their humans come into view; moreover their uniforms come into view. Military Police.

"Well you have made quite the mess, haven't you Schmitt?" comes an aged voice. It holds no warmth for the man standing beside them.

He, on the other hand, is near tears of joy.

"Sir! Oh sir, you wouldn't believe what they did to me! These - these _filthy_ and stupid Recon Corps soldiers are barbaric and nefarious," he grovels to his superiors.

"Wow Robert, those were a lot of big words, are you sure you know what they all mean?" he drones sarcastically.

Schmitt is visibly taken aback. "Sir, of course I know what they mean! I came to report them to you are tell you of their inhuman actions."

The man on the horse sighs, "I think you mean _inhumane_ not _inhuman._ But I guess either works. And yes we gathered, which is why we came to have to clean up your mess."

Schmitt frowns, "But sir, it's not my mess, it's not even my fault. They kidnapped me! They tortured me!"

The man barely looks at him. "And did you tell them anything while you were being tortured?"

Schmitt nods, "Yes, of course, but I came to tell you how much they know and what they did to me so we can discredit them and dispose of them!"

The man on the horse is silent a moment. "What do they know?"

He looks down, "Pretty much everything."

"Uh huh."

Silence.

There is a flash and a large bang.

Schmitt falls to the ground having the back of his head blown off, spilling his brains onto the streets. It looks vaguely like someone spilled ground beef in this lighting. Blood runs between the cobblestones.

I cover my mouth to keep from vomiting.

The man on the horse holsters his still smoking pistol and then looks to us.

"You see, I'm not a forgiving man."

Then from behind I am knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I'm cold.

More than anything, though, I am alone.

The concrete under me is frozen and unforgiving. I feel the weight of my body pressing into the floor, but I can't seem to bring myself to move. There is nothing supporting my head, there is nothing comforting or conducive to sleep about the way the icy ground seeps the warmth from my bones -freezing my skin. It's like I'm in a dream. Is this even real?

I feel my eyebrows furl and grimace audibly with the pain it causes. Why am I in so much pain? My head is throbbing and the pain radiates in a stabbing sensation from the back of my head to my temples.

I try to recall where I am. I try to think of the last thing I remember. I try to comfort myself with at least some understanding of what is going on, but find nothing. What do I remember? I remember my attack weeks ago, I remember the way Levi kissed me, and I remember the dance and just how hard I fell for him. I remember the passionate but gentle way he kissed my collarbones, the firmness but sweetness of his hands, but mostly I remember the sensation of my heart beating against his as we stole a kiss in the darkness.

I smile to myself. What a foolish girl, in love with her senior officer. Isn't that the one rule I shouldn't ever break? And here I am, laying in a dreamscape of girlish love.

The pain in my head thickens my thoughts. I am pulled from my daydream with a harshness that is cruel and painful. I have to figure out where I am. I need to see.

I realize I will have to open my eyes. I really hurt and I don't want to do it.

 _How childish Petra. You aren't on the elite squad for nothing._

I pull my dry eyes open, blinking profusely. They drift shut immediately. I open them again and focus them.

I'm in a cell: a cell with no bunk, no windows and one barred door. There's straw strewn about on the floor but otherwise all I can see is shades of black and grey. I roll over to my side and groan audibly.

"You awake in there?" an unfamiliar male voice calls; bored.

"Wh-where am I?" I call out. I brush my now dirty strawberry blonde hair from my dewy eyes. I push up on my hands to steady myself, careful not to move too quickly.

I put a hand to my throbbing head.

I hear the scuttling of feet hurrying from the hallway. I don't have to wait long before the door is thrown open.

When I hear them coming I quickly check to be sure my body is covered, the buttons are somewhat destroyed on my now sullied white-ish button front shirt and the pants are ripped at the hem but I luckily seem to be spared of any kind of violation. I shudder at the thought, afraid and revolted.

The door is thrown open and I watch them enter the military way, quickly clearing the doorway which is the deathtrap when entering a dangerous room. They must think I'm some kind of threat when they're taking those kinds of precautions when I can't even stand.

Four men, all there to restrain me, and I have to reassure myself that if they would have hurt me they would have already. I hope.

The men stand there, looking at me. Their forms become more visible in the renewed light, but more than anything what they're wearing comes into view. They just so happen to all be in Military Police uniforms. I swallow back the rising doubt about my safety.

"Miss Ral, would you mind coming with us?" A fifth man steps into the room from the doorway, obviously the leader.

It's against my nature but I force my head up high and speak with as little fear as possible. "It's Soldier Ral to you," I spit out.

The man sneers but then motions to his men and they come for me. I quickly push back but they easily capture me when black dots cloud my vision. I feel their hands around my arms lifting me ungracefully up. I don't really put any pressure on my legs since standing on my own really isn't an option right now. The dizziness hits me and I wonder if I've received a serious head injury. I'm in no condition to fight my way out of this.

The leader rolls his eyes, his skin is as pale as a sheet of paper and his eyes look unusually moss green in the hollow of his face. He is completely bald and has no facial hair, making him seem almost younger than he is. I see the distinctions on his uniform confirming he's a higher-up and I do my best to keep some of my dignity.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand. What else am I supposed to do?

He turns his back and starts walking down a dark and damp stone hallway, his minions pulling me along behind. Without turning around her begins to speak, "Petra Ral, an impressive soldier. I always heard that you were the heart of the Recon Corps, the sweetest, kindest, and a favourite of humanity's strongest." I am immediately alerted. What is he getting at?  
We start climbing the stairs and I let myself grow heavier so they have to work harder to carry me. It's the most resistance I can put up at this point. We head into a longer and brighter hallway lined with more cells.

"You are definitely a fighter. One of the best records for titan kills...ever." He sighs. "But that's not why we're here today. We need to know something about you." He motions to one of the doors and one of his men grabs and opens it. We follow through, tripping on the now carpeted floor, and enter into what seems like a sparse would-be office. The walls are papered with green and white flora, the ceiling is white, but there are only a few chairs thrown around the room with no other adornment. One window: boarded up. I get a weird tingling sense from this room. Something in my mind is telling me to  
run.

I dare to speak, "What do you want to know from me? I'm not anyone of importance." I think of Hanji and Levi - what terrible, awful things may be happening to them. If they want to know what I know, I can't imagine the lengths to which they would go to find out what an officer is the Survey Corps would know. The pain in my head forces my eyes closed.

I am placed with no ceremony on a chair: the only one with shackles. I meet the leader's gaze. Shackles encase my wrists. He nods at the other men and they quickly exit. He straightens his jacket, pulls at his collar and then sits. He looks at me dead in the eye, "Your father, Mr. Ral, tell me about him."

I start. Of all the things he could have asked me, that never even made the list.

I frown, "There isn't much to tell. It's just the two of us since my Mother passed."

My voice is hesitant and the man closes his eyes before sighing. "I don't give a singular shit about that. Tell me about his job. Has he ever told you anything that seems strange?"

My confusion only grows. "What could possibly interest you in my Father?" I ask in all earnest.

Without answering he carefully pulls a small scalpel from his jacket pocket.

I tense. He looks at me. "I don't want to have to get these carpets cleaned again, but I will if you don't answer my question." He doesn't break eye contact.

I feel droplets of sweat run down my torso from my armpits. The rush of adrenaline only serves to make me dizzier. I speak hurriedly, "My Father works as a small time carpenter in Wall Rose and he's only ever been a kind and caring Father. I don't know what more you want from me!"

He looks at me, "What did he do before that?"

I shake my head, "He spent some time as a farmer as a young adult and then worked as a miner for some years after marrying my Mother."

This seems to pique his interest, "Miner, right? He ever tells you about those days?" The puzzled look on my face forces him to elaborate. "Did he ever tell you about a story that was common in a small group of miners? A story about a man digging under the wall?"

A piece clicks into place in my mind and more than one alarm is set off. I try to stop the sudden intake of breath, but he notices. Either that or one look at the saucers that are my eyes gives me away.

He smiles nastily, the conniving bastard.

"So he _has_ told you something?"

I try to keep my expression neutral but he just brings up the scalpel to eyelevel.

I weigh my options. They are dismal at best.

I decide being vague is the best way out of this, "He once...told me a rumour."

He looks at me like a dog looks at fresh meat, "Yes, yes continue."

I swallow hard. "He said that one of his friends dug under the wall and that...and that there was no end. That the wall just kept going down." He nods at me, the scalpel still in my face. "He told me that man disappeared. He said that anyone who went after him would just...disappear."

He lowers the scalpel, "Your Father, has he said anything treasonous to anyone else?"

I shake my head vigorously. "He would never! He only told me that to warn me away from joining the military since he worried that that would put me in danger. He keeps his head down; he would never do anything to provoke the powers-that-be."

The man stands suddenly, looming over me. "Good. Otherwise we would have to kill him."

And then, just like that he leaves.

I had just drifted off into a fitful sleep when the door is swung open, crashing violently.

My instinct is to fight immediately, even if it's unrealistic.

The door is ajar; the light comes in through the hallway since in here only the cracks between the boards cast any light. He didn't bother to leave a lantern here for me when he left. What a shame.

A military police officer comes in and carefully undoes my shackles. I rub my wrists gently.

He doesn't say anything, but a second man enters with a smaller captive. They throw the captive down on the ground. Before leaving, one throws over his shoulder, "Take care of your boyfriend."

I look back at the bleeding lump on the floor and only then to I recognize the undercut, the sharp jaw, the chiselled body: Levi.

 _Levi!_

I scramble towards him, ignoring the rush of blood to my head. I'm next to him in a heartbeat: a lifetime. "Levi! Oh Lord, Levi what did they do to you?" I gently roll him over onto his back and see he's bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body. His face has been bruised, his arms are bloodied and I see blood seeping through his white shirt. I look frantically at him, then around the room to see if there's anything to stop the bleeding. I look at what I have on and realize there's a camisole under my shirt, so I quickly rip off my shirt and begin ripping it up.

"Petra, don't you think this isn't the time for that?" He gives one painful chuckle. I gently push back the hair from his face.

"You're jokes are just going to make your wounds bleed faster," I try not to blush as his eyes slowly pass over my newly uncovered body. All I have on is a flimsy thing. I try not to focus on it.

I try to unbutton his shirt as carefully as I can. I realize I'm hurting him, but there's little I can do. When it's off I appreciate just how much they hurt him, and I am beyond angry. They beat him to a pulp, probably while he was restrained so he couldn't even defend himself. Cowards.

I also notice how actually beautiful he is. Like a sculpture carved with artist's hands his muscled chest rises and falls. His firm abdominal muscles are tense with pain and the pillows of muscles give me the urge to run my hands over them. I look away, careful to not rip my shirt into too small pieces.

He is verging on biological perfection. He is so far above me, no wonder he doesn't see me as anything more than just a comrade. Although, if he really didn't see me as anything special, why would he kiss me? Twice!

I gather a piece in my hand and gently press it against a cut on his shoulder. He makes no noise, only the expression on his face darkens. I put my hand on his cheek. I'm still so angry at the bastards who did this to him. "It'll be okay," I say, almost subconsciously at this point. This is exactly my role, to comfort and support him. It's my joy and my job.

The bleeding is mostly stopped but I try to bandage them as best as I can, tying it tight enough to stop the bleeding but not so tight as to cause undo amounts of pain. My conscience nags at me.

 _Do something more Petra. It isn't enough; you're still causing him pain._

I can't resist the urge to touch him, so I gently run my hands over the meat of his chest. I pretend I'm checking of pain. "Does anything hurt? Do you think you have any fractures, maybe a broken rib?" I gently press on his chest. He moans.

"Is that where it hurts? I can try to bandage your ribs-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"Petra, it doesn't fucking hurt." I look at him confused.

I am quick to understand though as he grabs my waist and pulls me against him. He moans again, but now I fully understand what he means. I squeak a little as his strong arms encircle my waist, pulling at the fabric of my camisole. I now lay mostly on top of him, using my arms to brace myself at a more respectable distance.

"Levi! You'll hurt yourself!" is all I can think to say as the heat floods my face and warmth tingles in my veins. His strong fingers play with the bottom of my shirt.

He looks me dead in the eye, and I'm almost too shy to meet his gaze.

"I don't care," is all he says.

And then he kisses me.

Oh you think I would be used to it by now, be used to _him._ The feel of his lips, the smell of soap clinging to his hair, the firm strength of his arms that wrap me in warmth and protect me, I feel everything in detail. Like a child, I had been shy to even think about the burning that I hold for him, and only him. And yet here I am again.

Except it gets more intimate each time, our souls mesh more each time, and each time I'm left breathing heavier than the last. It's not like I'm some innocent doe in need of protection, but oh my gosh does it feel good to feel safe. To feel loved to an inch of life.

We kiss. Trying to stop his wounds from re-opening, I start hesitant but he becomes more demanding. I wish it would never end the earning and the need being satisfied. The love I carry for him; real and tangible.

His hands roam over my back and I just try not to melt too much. I run my hands over the strength of his arms, the firm abdomen; the powerful body of a warrior. I try to resist but all I can do is succumb to every fantasy and dream I've ever had of him. I want him to have all of me, forever.

He pulls back suddenly, his eyes clear. He cups my face in his hands. The pain in his eyes is lessened. I hope, maybe naively, that it's because of me.

He swallows while contemplating my face. He's always been the bolder one: the one to stare down the world and then make a snide comment about it. I can't help but love him for every little facet of his being. He's so selfless and brave; he dives headlong into danger and relies on his skill to keep him alive. If I could dream up a perfect mate, it would inevitably become him.

He brushes his thumb under my eye, only then do I realize there are tears of joy running down my face. I smile, trying my best to convey the sheer amount of love bursting from my chest.

He smiles back. "You're it Petra. The one I love more than anyone."

I start crying now, truly overcome. "I love you too, Levi."

He kisses me again, and in the clutches of love and passion I forget we're even prisoners in a world we fight for every day. Completely nude and in love, I drift off to sleep with the only man I could ever love.

 **Author's note: Hello all! Thanks for reading my latest chapter. I will be finishing this story in the near future so if there are any requests or recommendations for the ending I am always happy to hear them! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Death was not something that happened only to other people -like so many children naïvely believed. No, death was something that was familiar, an unavoidable truth that was as vivid to me today as it had been after my Mother's death. Death was my constant companion, especially after taking all my other companions from me.

But I don't dwell on this while looking at the new recruits. Well, they weren't all new recruits. Some of them were exceptional soldiers from the Stationary Corps as well as the Survey Corps. Some of them stood, talking and ignoring their obvious duties, while some did drills with 3d maneuvering devices and titan cut-outs – clearly only there to display their _extensive_ aptitude at everything from teamwork to flexibility.

I'm mostly disgusted by their lack of...well anything. They think they're something special but really they're nothing but pathetic excuses for soldiers and not the least bit worthy to carry that title, let alone the title of my squad.

The man escorting me is at least a foot taller than I am and yet obviously very nervous. This ruffian, a newly crowned squad leader in the increasingly opaque Scouting Legion, already has quite the reputation. I'm known as this street rat from the caves beneath the city: questionable morals, shaded tragic backstory, and also a constant disinterested look that makes me seem like a psychopath. Hilariously, they are so wrong. They, of course, had heard of the tragic killings of my two partners. My friends –my only friends- had just died outside of the walls. Isabel and Furlan had to be ripped from me, just like everyone else.

I was never one to be overly sentimental.

After I lost my Mother and then my Uncle left me, I survived on my own because of who I was. I never gave any thought as to whether or not I would make it because I just did. It's not as if I had anything more to lose, it's not as if my life meant anything to anyone.

That was before.

Then I met Furlan and Isabel. They were my family, if I could have such a thing. Obviously I didn't give a singular shit about them for as long as I could. I tried so very hard not to become attached, not to care for them whatsoever. It would have been smarter if I would've just ignored Isabel's pleas for help. At least then I wouldn't be in the pain that I am now.

I walk alongside a pathetic excuse for a soldier; I wouldn't deign to even call him a soldier. He wears the jacket and tries to carry himself with confidence -but he fails hilariously. He's probably constipated and that's why he keeps sweating so profusely. He is bald as a baby and has wisps of a mustache; not like he hasn't shaved but like he lacks the testosterone needed to grow a beard and so settles for a patchy soup-catcher. Oh, and he stinks.

"Umm...Levi-Sir...would you umm...like to see some more of the soldiers?" he asks. I think his name is Richard or Lucien or something pretentious like that. I barely spare him a glance.

However that does remind me why I'm here, sadly. I have to pick out my own squad of elite troops. It's not as if I don't want to have the best squad, I just don't want to put in the effort required to make that happen. I have a couple and I need more but...I'm finding it hard to give a shit.

"Whatever," is all I say.

The man nods nervously and leads me through the crowds of soldiers doing drills. On my left are those practicing hand-to-hand combat and then to my right they are doing sword drills. Honestly, I couldn't've cared less.

We walk towards the part that's really interesting: the titan teamwork section. There's a squad assembled and then they have to take out a "titan" together. In reality it's just a cut out with a section for the back of the neck so it's not as scary as the shit that's really out there. I refrain from sighing.

I just have to wait for a couple seconds before a whistle is blown and the drill begins.

A group flies in, a formation that is well practiced and involves a handoff of lead between three people with two to four people as backup. They fly well together, but they aren't overly exceptional. They move too slowly without the maneuverability needed to keep you alive in a real life and death situation. They zip between the trees to get into a more favourable position before striking.

The first soldier goes in, misses directly to distract the titan -a specific and risky strategy. Then, a double up of the other two leads heading for the back of the titan's neck –it'll be over soon and everyone will get a fucking gold star. Overall it was so unrealistic and practiced that it's actually annoying. I'm becoming bored; I begin wondering if there's truly a chance that any of these maggots actually have what it takes to survive.

But then the titan cut out turns suddenly.

The people orchestrating this are obviously sly and a little smarter than I gave them credit for. Not by much though, only slightly less stupid.

The two soldiers that were going in for the kill veer to avoid it, not expecting the drill to involve an actual moving prop. The two soldiers have to recover quickly since they now find themselves in the danger zone of the titan and have to abort hastily. In his rush to get out of the zone where he would immediately fail his drill, one of the soldiers fumbles and isn't able to get his 3D maneuvering device in the right position. His device doesn't extend in time to catch onto the tree he was vaguely aiming for and he falls the short distance to the ground -breaking his legs. He screams from his crumpled position on the ground.

The soldier beside me swears under his breath and motions for a couple of trauma trainees to go get him. The three trainees bundle him up as quickly and quietly as possible before running him out of the way of the action. He's still screaming. What a baby.

Above, the other lead calls a retreat to the squad and quickly lands on a branch a respectable distance from the titan. He is visibly upset and seems to be overreacting, as they all seem to be doing, and calls a retreat again trying to convey his panic. It's just a test - it's not like his life is actually in danger. Cowards like that are about the last thing I want in my fucking squad.

A few of the other soldiers start looking among themselves and a couple (albeit hesitantly) start making their way away from the titan.

The soldier next to me, their drill sergeant, is about to call a failed drill when I suddenly get a feeling. I hold up my hand to silence him and scan the sky. Then, almost like I can see the fucking future, a soldier breaks from the group.

He is too far away for me to make out anything about him except the fluid grace in which he flies. He flies towards the titan, oblivious or maybe impervious to the screams of his comrades to stop. They know they've failed, so the real question is: why put in the effort? Flying closer to the trees than almost anyone would dare he weaves towards the titan. The skill needed to fly that close without crashing is...impressive. Despite how much I would hate to admit it. He flies in front of the titan and the cut out shifts again, but he was expecting it. Immediately correcting, flying high he maneuvers with incredible skill. He attaches to the back of the neck and swings down in a speed which only I have ever matched. A perfect arc and a deep slice produces a large section of neck, now freed, which falls lazily towards the ground.

A final decorative swoop and he gently lowers himself to the ground. I hasten towards him, not completely sure of why I'm so excited –only sure that I am. I run up to the soldier with his back to me and slow down. I don't want to look too interested after all.

His group of comrades land around him and start in on their hearty congratulations. I frown slightly; the man looks overly lanky and short –shorter than even me. Not to mention that his hair hangs almost to his shoulders.

A few of the other soldiers notice me and back away slowly, almost instinctually, their eyes wide and worried. The soldier looks around at them puzzled before turning to see what they're looking at: me.

He...no _she_ turns to face me.

It explains how thin her frame is, the curve of her hips and the length of her hair. This is not the disproportioned body of a small man, but instead the feminine and elegant body of a woman. And she is...beautiful. That golden hair and the wide eyes coupled with the strength in her is nothing short of awe-inspiring. I am shocked for a moment.

She meets my eyes, hers warm to my usual cold stare. Her mild shock (that mimics my own) only lasts a moment before melting away. She tilts her head and smiles up at me. It's as if I've never seen a smile before in my life: all I can do is stare silently. She smiles at me.

She actually smiles at _me._

I had not believed that anyone would look at me like that again: without fear or contempt. It's so pure and unassuming that I struggle to believe what I'm seeing. I had thought that everyone was afraid of me, especially women. A thug who is now a hardened soldier with no friends and dead eyes –women run in the opposite direction...especially the pretty ones.

But not her, and oh is she more than _just_ pretty. She is a phenomenal soldier with the courage to do what is necessary. Her blonde hair is stirred by the breeze and tugs at her smiling lips, so soft and beautiful.

I stand, transfixed.

She stares back at me, aware of how awkward this is. She suddenly sticks out her hand to me. "Hi! I'm Petra Ral." Her voice rings more beautifully than anything I have heard before or could have imagined: friendly and feminine, open and caring, but mostly happy and awkward.

I hesitate, looking at her thin fingers. I gently take her hand, fully realizing the smallness of her palms and the thinness of her fingers. She seems delicate even though I know she is anything but. Her handshake is firm. Mostly I notice her warmth. It seems to radiate from her, her flushed cheeks, her warm hand, and her sunny smile. I barely ever feel comfort, let alone by another person. I've never needed that nor have I particularly wanted any kind of gooey shit. But, it's clear she's a special exception.

She looks at me, waiting. "What's your name?" she finally asks.

I start, "Oh, umm...it's Levi."

She smiles again. "Levi. It's nice to meet you!"

Never have I enjoyed the sound of my name so much as when it rests on her lips.

I gaze down at her, her hair is tucked behind her ear and she looks like she's deeply asleep. She is cuddled up right close to me feeling secure in my arms. How could I ever be such a source of comfort? I'm just a harsh monster that is periodically unleashed on bigger monsters. I don't know what she sees in a man like me.

And yet here we are.

Her arms are tucked close, covering herself. It's not as if I don't have every inch of her memorized but the gesture still strikes me as cute. So peaceful, even though we are currently in a very exposed state of undress in the heart of the MP base where they've been torturing us. It doesn't feel wrong though. I should be jumping to get myself dressed and ready to fight when they come back –and they will come back. But...here I am.

I don't really sleep. Not a lot at least, too many hidden dreams cloaked in regret and blood. When I sleep it's because I need to for my body to function at its highest level: it's never peaceful.

I gently tuck a piece of stray silk hair behind her ear. She instinctively nestles closer, but doesn't wake. I watch her like this for some time. I may even have dozed off.

How could I have allowed this to happen? I'm such a terrible match. What could I possibly offer her besides heartbreak? Am I even capable of loving someone?

Somehow that last question answers itself in my brain. Of course I am capable of love, maybe for the first time in my life, but I do think I love her. What is it even supposed to feel like? When I confessed it to her it didn't sound false, but instead felt incredibly right. She makes me want to get up on time in the morning to see her smile when she pours tea –only ever for me. Auruo has tried to convince her to make tea for him but no, she only ever reserved that for me.

I am willing to choose humanity over my soldiers, and in fact I do that every day. But, she's different. I would give my own life a hundred –a thousand- times over if she was safe. I don't try and stop her from her work as a soldier because I respect that it's not my choice to make. If it was my choice though, she would never have to see another titan again. That must be love.

What am I, what does she see in me? I may never understand. I gently loop my arm around the soft skin of her stomach, securing her to me. What could a perfect woman like her see in a broken, reluctant hero like me? If she truly knows me as deeply as I think she does, then maybe she sees something that I can't even see. Beneath the barely contained rage and fake apathy, maybe she sees a man –not a monster. Maybe she loves something deeper than just the man I am, down to the man I could be. A real hero; not just a hardened soldier but a _person_ in my own right.

Our breaths mingle and I know this can't last. I know we will have to fight our way out. The wounds on my face and torso are barely shut and yet we will have to use force to escape. How much can I protect her in this state?

 _She is more than capable of taking care of the both of us._

I laugh softly, a sound I'm not accustomed to making. If there was anyone I wanted by my side in everything, from a fight to a wedding, it would be her. It would always be her.

The sound of distant footsteps pulls me to awareness.

"Petra," I whisper in her ear. She moans and turns to face me, nestling in close. I try not to focus on her beautiful nakedness and instead try to impress urgency to her. "Not right now, someone's coming."

Her eyes snap open and meet mine. She blushes after a moment, aware of our current predicament. I suppress a smile and roll onto my back pulling on my pants with a nonchalance that is probably really infuriating to her.

She hastily pulls the camisole she was previously wearing over her head, only to realize one of the straps is broken after my urgency to pull it off. Again I find her blushing and me trying not to find too much joy in her awkwardness.

We are dressed and awaiting our fate, me insisting on shielding her as much as possible, even against her distinct wishes that she should be the one protecting _me._ What did I ever do to deserve her?

The doorknob is jiggled and a brisk order is given when it doesn't open. The key is quickly inserted and the door is thrown open.

And in all his eyebrows and glory, stands Erwin.

 **Author's note: Hello all! Thank you for reading my latest chapter! There is only one more left before the end of this story so please feel free to comment and make recommendations for the ending. Again, thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Petra, please focus, for the love of Wall Maria," Erwin says to me as I hurry after him, Levi holding onto my arm to remain steady, to remain _standing._

"But Sir, what about-" he cuts me off with a harsh look. My worry about Hanji increases since I _still_ haven't seen her. I struggle to keep up with him as we rush as covertly from the military police headquarters as we can. Levi is bleeding again and my concern for him is not stifled by our current situation. If anything I feel more concern for him than I ever have before. Our bond is even deeper than the bond of a soldier, a soldier is just someone to learn to care about and then have to watch die. But, he's something more than just that bleak veracity. Somehow, I can't seem to care about my realities. He's my reality now, a thought that fills me with a healthy mixture of both fear and joy.

We take a turn and down a set of ancient servant's stairs that are lit by only one torch each flight. It twirls as we descend three flights down; Levi began really struggling towards the end. Not to mention that the wear on the stairs is enough to make the wood polished and slippery. We finally reach the bottom and are spit out directly into an industrial size kitchen, which is, by the way, completely clean and empty. We hurry past cold brick ovens and duck under hanging brass pots before coming to a small wooden door that sits propped open slightly. Erwin pushes the door open to glaring light that I have to bring my hand up to shield my eyes from. It's dazzling to be outside again. I was starting to feel like a bird in a cage.

"Let's go," Erwin says sternly. There's a carriage waiting for us, one of ours, and Erwin runs toward it, and once he reaches it he enters quickly. I look around to make sure none of the MP Officers are around to witness our departure, but I am surprised to find that it's entirely deserted. I recall that we didn't see any MP soldiers except from those two that opened our prison door. That can't be a mistake, Erwin is careful and that may have been part of our orchestrated release. I help Levi in, although he does well enough on his own. He sits back heavily against the soft cushions of the carriage and leans his head back, his strong jaw tightened. He closes his eyes to the pain.

"Shit, those guys were assholes," he lifts his head and looks at Erwin, "They specifically broke eleven ribs. If those fuckers weren't so good at their job they would have punctured a lung -or worse." He has murder in his eyes, and all I can feel is brewing hate towards those who did this to him. Those same men threatened my father.

 _When did you become a vengeful psychopath, Petra?_

I shake my head. I need to get a grip. Those guys were just following orders. No use hurting others when my quarrel is with the higher ups. And when we take them down, it won't be a knife-in-the-dark assassination...no, it'll expose them publicly.

I shut the door behind me, and the carriage sputters into motion. Erwin audibly sighs and runs a hand through his hair –a motion not common to him. He reminds me of a father who has just met the school's headmaster, and is now about to scold his children. Except; we're the children in that scenario.

"Levi," he looks at him, "Petra," he turns to me. "I don't think either of you have an appreciation of what I had to go through to get you two out."

I sit with my hands clasped in my lap, trying to remain composed. Levi leans his head back against the rest and groans. We are stark opposites when faced with the same situation.

My immediate impulse is to apologise, but I force myself to ask the question at the front of my mind. "Where's Hanji?"

Erwin's eyes don't shift, "She was the first to be released, as a show of good-will. You two, however, were not so easily negotiated for."

"Yeah, yeah Erwin –we know you're so diplomatic etcetera, etcetera. Can you get to your point?" I try not to laugh at Levi's words; his demeanour is so adorable to me. Not to mention that even dirty and with his raven hair in knots he is still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

Erwin huffs, "I bluffed and they believed me. Well, they were too stupid to realize how it could be turned on us, because if they had've realized then you wouldn't be sitting here now."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head. "You bluffed?! Wh-what was the bluff?" I stutter out. I push the hair out of my face, annoyed. I look at Levi, and even his guarded face holds a stunned expression.

"I told them that I would go to the press about your attackers' trial, and about the kangaroo court that makes a mockery of justice, and then I would expose why they wanted to capture you in the first place." If it was possible, my eyes widen further.

"But...how do you...know what they wanted from me?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

Erwin nods, "Hanji, when we met for the parlay, was given up to me. She was able to wrestle that knowledge out of the soldier who was guarding your door. It makes sense."

Levi pipes up then. "Would you mind filling me in?"

Erwin asks me with a look and I nod my consent. He looks at Levi. "Her father, Mr. Ral, used to be a miner and knew the miner who disappeared after trying to dig under the wall. He's the last one left alive that knows about what that miner said, what that miner saw. However, his memory is fading with disease and so to question him would be pointless; that's why they took his daughter to try and gauge how much he knows and how much he has told others."

Levi turns his eyes to me, worried.

I continue where Erwin left off. "Don't worry; they've deemed him as a non-threat. However, I'm sure that's why they were less than excited to let us go." I turn to Erwin now. "How exactly were you bluffing? I mean, _couldn't_ you have gone to the press?"

Erwin sighs. "Luckily they didn't realize the great flaw with my bluff, in that it could have so easily been turned onto the Scouting Legion. The man who attacked you and gave you all this information? He was killed by them, and yet his death could easily have been pinned on us –since we did kidnap him after all." I nod, remembering the sound of the gun going off and blowing the back of Robert's head off. Erwin rubs the bridge of his nose. "It would have spiraled downwards in accusations and heresy that we wouldn't be any farther ahead and our names would have been dragged through the mud. Luckily, they didn't realize the potential of a publicity war because if they had then our leverage would have been for naught."

I sit back in my chair –stunned.

"How did it come to this?" I ask rhetorically.

Levi, sensing the lack of an answer gently touches my shoulder. I look to him, his eyes blue again in this light. His eyes look like pools of water covered in ice. I am taken aback, constantly, by how passionate his gaze is -the power behind that beauty.

We arrive at the castle to Hanji (not even waiting for us to get out of the carriage) throwing open the doors and grabbing me in a death grip of a hug. Her concern is overwhelming but the pressure on my ribs is less than endearing. "Hanji, can you let me go?"

"Oh, of course Petra! Sorry about that, but I was so worried! And what is this about?" She gestures to my camisole with the broken strap. I guess I do look quite...revealing. "You look practically naked." Her gaze suddenly hardens. "If any of those sons of bitches laid a hand on you, I'll personally castrate them with a dull knife. Or a sledgehammer," she adds as an afterthought.

Although her anger is unnecessary in this situation, it is endearing. "Thanks Hanji, but don't worry, I just used my shirt to patch Levi up since they tortured him pretty badly."

Hanji whips her head around to see Levi walking, albeit with a limp, into the castle and towards the infirmary. Taking in his partial nakedness, she turns back to me with a devious gleam in her eye.

"Petra," is all she says. I feel the blush rising to my cheeks and she notices. That's all she needed to say, one word and a meaningful look, and I'm a useless puddle of awkward emotions.

"SHUT UP YOU DIDN'T," Hanji looks around at my startled face, and checking that no one is there she punches me in the arm.

"Hey," I object as I rub my shoulder.

But she's not listening to me. "I cannot, I simply CANNOT believe it! You two? Oh my gosh, my little killer ducklings are growing up and having sex with each other!" She sounds _way_ too happy about this.

" _HANJI,"_ I whisper-shout at her. Not that anyone is here to hear her declarations of my most private moment.

"What?" she asks like she doesn't know, "So you two didn't sleep together?"

I try and hush her up but it doesn't work.

"Uh-huh. Knew it, I knew it! You can't deny it; remember Petra, you can't hide anything from me."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I wish I could though."

She gives a whooping laugh and drapes her arm around me. "So what now? Marriage? 2.4 children and a cottage inside Wall Rose?"

I sputter a little, "No! Well, I mean, I don't know! This just happened, and I don't know what it means yet. I don't know if he would even entertain an idea like that." I worry at my lower lip. I _don't_ know what Levi would be up for, or if last night was just a once off thing, or what. I can't pretend like it didn't happen since the sensation of his hands is still too fresh to ignore.

Sensing my unease Hanji squeezes my shoulder. "Petra, he is pretty in love with you. I know him, and I can tell that. I can't say if he could ever leave the battlefield, but you are the only person I could ever see him leaving the fight for. You are the only _reason_ why he would ever leave. Petra, that's pretty special."

I smile at her, still a little insecure.

"You know what? He'll be in the infirmary, wait out there until they're done patching him up and then be there when he wakes up. I think that's the best thing."

I nod; her words comforting. I can wait by his side. I will wait for him to be ready because despite it all, you can't help who you love. I smile at her, fully this time.

"Thank you Hanji, you've always been the best friend I could ever ask for." I find myself emotional, and my heart is full.

She hugs me. "We fight for the glory of humanity, but sometimes it's nice to find something else to fight for." She pulls back from me, her wide brown eyes sharp. "What are you waiting for? An invasion of titans? Go!"

I nod, smile back a tear, turn, and run into the castle.

Levi actually broke eleven ribs and his leg. The leg was broken so badly in fact that it had shifted and couldn't be set properly without surgery. He now lays in the infirmary with his chest tightly bandaged and his leg sewn shut and in a cast. He sleeps off the anesthetic, but I am determined to be there when he wakes.

I nod off once, but manage to stay awake. Somewhat. I wear my own clothes and I have bathed quickly, just so my hair is clean and the smell of the MP is off of me. I never realized how much I loved this place until I was taken from it, the seemingly unlivable stone hallways look warm and cheerful in comparison to the depth of darkness that surrounded the MP headquarters in a shroud.

My blonde hair is in a tiny ponytail at the back of my head since I can't be bothered to deal with it now. I sit in my uniform, the crest of two feathered wings sewn onto the back. That coat of arms (sans the "arms" and moto) is what eternally ties me to the people in this legion, even Levi. It's interesting that they would choose to call those wings "the wings of freedom" but it seems to suit us as a whole. We are, after all, just a weird assortment of crazed freedom fighters warring against the titans on behalf of all of humanity.

I sit in a chair next to Levi's bed in the infirmary, but it's a private room off the main medical area, so he has privacy. I'm the only one here; everyone else has had supper and has gone to bed. Auruo brought down some food for me and looked genuinely glad that I was okay, our past differences mostly forgotten. He offered to stay with me, but I insisted that I just needed to be alone.

But, actually, I'm not alone. I could never be alone when I have Levi. Even when he's unconscious I feel safer with him, his very existence in my space fills me with girlish giddiness.

I memorize the walls of the room while he sleeps. White with two oak doors with glass at eyelevel, but otherwise no windows –for privacy reasons. The bed is basic, with handles that could be moved up to keep a patient from rolling off the bed. Tiled floors. Wooden (empty) bookshelves. Three candles are all that's provided to light the small room.

I don't grow impatient. I just wait. I look at his hair that needs to be cut since the dark strands are hanging lower than usual. Prominent jaw, small nose, and high cheekbones make the man before me not only masculine but handsome in a way that I know he could never appreciate for himself.

His hand is outside of the covers, only inches from mine.

I don't really know, should I? What could the harm be? He won't wake up.

I brush his hand ever so lightly, so rough and yet so gentle. I place my hand into his, tracing the calluses on his palm. I slip my hand, so small compared to his, and hold on to him. The touch, the warmth about him seeps into me. I try to support him, but I don't think he realizes how much he supports me. Little things like this, his touch, keep me steady –even during the worst of times.

To my surprise he squeezes my hand back.

My eyes fly to his.

He silently stares at me, his expression unreadable.

I get up to leave but feel pressure in my hand. I look back at him.

Never the man to show emotion, weakness or even vulnerability...yet here he is: lying helpless while holding fast to me. It warms my heart. "Stay with me." He says it like a question, not a command. He knows I could leave and he doesn't want me to. That simple, that painfully simple, and it causes me to feel a rush of love for him. I would never leave him. That little plea and I'm gone. There's no hope for me now. Those heartfelt eyes that are usually so reserved, the sharp angles of his face that are usually twisted in contempt or disinterest are now softened by the expression.

Of course I sit down, what else would I do? My heart belongs to him, and once stolen there is no going back. I hold his hand and gaze at him –far more lovingly than I should. But now how could I have ever thought anything else? We love each other, whether or not either of us is brave enough to act on it past what has already happened.

I look away, suddenly shy. "I hope you're feeling better."

He doesn't say anything for a long time.

"You know, I meant everything that I said, last night."

I make an inhuman squeak. "Oh, really? I mean, that's cool, I mean, yes, I mean..."

He's laughing at me. He looks at me so lovingly. "You are absolutely adorable, Petra Ral."

I laugh once, blushing furiously. I contemplate what to say. I wonder if I should say the one thing I would really like to say. We may not have a moment like this again. I don't know what the future holds and I certainly cannot predict the extent of the issues we will face: between titans and the corruption in our leadership it'll be amazing if we make it out alive.

So I do the stupid thing and blurt out the obvious truth. "I love you Levi."

He doesn't look surprised, although that surprises me. He already told me what he thought, he already confessed his affection and yet here I am, worried that I'll be rejected. Considering that he's the only man I've ever loved, it's not hard to understand why I would be so nervous about admitting the truth, the truth that is plain to everyone else but us.

If it's possible, I blush harder.

His gaze turns serious suddenly. "Petra, why do you love me? I can't give you half of what you deserve. I would give you the world if I could but...I'm just a stupid thug turned soldier." He looks downtrodden, demoralized, like a man that doesn't believe he's worth anything.

I'm shaking my head vigorously, "Levi no, you give me more every day than any other man could. You can't give me a life of luxury inside of Wall Sina? Good, because I don't want that." He looks at me, warily surprised. I take a breath. "You seem to think you're lacking in the qualities I look for in man, but you aren't! You think I care about your family name? You think I could care about something as shallow as money? You think I want an ordinary life?" I search his eyes, trying to convey the emotions bottled in my chest. "I don't care about that. I only care about the man: a man who is humanity's strongest, a man who has overcome adversity from childhood. I care about the man who fights for us, not the man too afraid to leave his farm inside the safety of Wall Rose! Levi, I care about _you._ Not anyone else, it couldn't be anyone else. I love _you_ Levi, and it's really not that hard to understand why."

If it was possible, Levi looked stunned. His eyes were clear though, his forehead's not creased. It's as if, for the first time, he truly sees at me. He looks at me and now appreciates the depths of my heart. It's mildly disconcerting, but if there was anyone who I would like to see into my soul: it would be him.

He traces shapes onto my hand with his calloused thumb. I bite my lip.

"I didn't know you felt that way," is all he says. He looks away, and then builds the courage to meet my eyes again. He stares at me a moment, but I don't flinch away from that gaze. I meet him head-on.

"Come lay with me Petra. Sleep by my side. Please." He asks it quietly, like he can't bear the sound of his own voice requesting such an intimate thing. In response I release his hand, pull off my boots and slowly remove my jacket. We never break eye contact. I sit down next to him, my weight barely making a dent in the bed as I shift and lay down next to him, the sound of crinkling bedsheets like thunder in the silence of the room.

I lay on my back and he turns (with a grunt of pain no less) and is on his side. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me to him. I turn more towards him, comforted by his warmth. He brushes a stray lock of hair from my face behind my ear. He stares at me, while mostly naked under the bundling of gauze. Our exposed feet entwine. I stare up at him. I suddenly kiss his nose.

His eyebrows furl. "What was that for?"

I giggle. "You just looked so kissable that I couldn't resist."

He smiles, a rare and beautiful thing. He seems to be doing that more lately. "I must have done something right in this lifetime to deserve you, Petra." He leans his forehead towards me. He kisses me, sweetly and gently. He kisses me like we have all the time in the world and there's no better way to spend that time than to savour the taste of each other.

I breathe quietly, nuzzling close to his chest.

He tilts my chin up to look into my eyes, his grey ones soft.

I smile up at him in a frozen moment of perfection.

As I slowly fall asleep in his arms, I feel him breathing in the scent of my hair. He plays with the small hairs at the back of my neck. I nestle more towards him.

Just as I'm falling asleep, I feel the rumble in his chest and his deep and molten voice speaks sweet-nothings into my heart.

"Petra," he speaks like a dream, "On most people the wings of freedom look like a death sentence, but on you...they look like angel wings."

 **The End**


End file.
